Digimon: Elemental Mages
by BridgitKiido
Summary: When six kids get transferred to the digital world, they not only meet their own digimon partners, but they also gain special powers. Can they save the digital world and their own? Discontinued, in the process of being restarted from scratch.
1. Prelude

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Welcome to Digimon: Elemental Mages, the first fanfic I ever wrote. I had, however, written it on a different website, but I've officially decided to move it here instead so that it will be more available to the general public. It's mostly as it originally was, but I've made a couple minor edits here or there.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon. That means that any ideas or characters specifically discussed by the show or merchandise pertaining to Digimon or other stories that exist in this story are not my creations. I do, however, do own all characters and ideas that do not match the above criteria.

Prelude

It was a beautiful April day without a cloud in the sky. A warm breeze rustled the grass and wildflowers that lined the path where a young teenage girl walked, reading a novel, fairly oblivious to everything that was going on around her. She wore a sky-blue tee shirt which matched her eyes perfectly, and a bright white skort (half skirt, half shorts). Her long, golden-brown hair swept behind her, carried by the breeze, as did a large picnic basket that she held in her free hand. Her name was Bridgit, and she wasn't just wandering around the park on her leisure time.

While she read, she was keeping a slight eye out for a friend – although she had only seen pictures of him from the letters they had written when they were pen pals. She took a moment to stop reading and scan the other people in the park, hoping for a match. Even though she had moved in a few months before, Bridgit still felt that she knew almost nobody in town, and she had no intention on changing that fact.

Not seeing her friend in the crowd, she continued to read her book. She was only reading for a few seconds when she heard a young boy's voice from behind her, "Hey, are you Bridgit?"

She turned around and saw a boy, about a head shorter than she was, wearing a lime-green and yellow tie-die shirt and a pair of slightly worn blue denim shorts. His finely-kept black hair accented his earth-brown eyes, and he also carried a book and a picnic basket, except his basket was slightly smaller.

"Hi there, you must be Bobby!" Bridgit cried happily, and the boy nodded, a smile on his face. He, indeed, was Bobby Hoshida, the boy who Bridgit had come to this park to meet. "So," she continued, "where should we set up the picnic stuff?"

"How about over there?" Bobby replied, pointing toward a strange sort of cave near the park's border that few, if any, people had decided to explore. Bridgit nodded, and the two of them walked over toward their target.

When they got over there, Bobby pulled out a picnic blanket and the two of them laid out their food on the blanket. Bridgit's basket had been bigger and heavier because there were several small bottles of soda piled in it as well as sandwiches and fruit. The friends were just about to sit down and eat when a paper wad came flying and hit Bridgit in the head.

"Got her!" yelled a boy sitting on a large rock nearby. His outfit consisted of a flaming red tee shirt with a slightly darker crimson vest, a pair of bright blue denim shorts, and a pair of sports goggles around his head which almost accented his earthen brown hair. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he continued to someone behind the rock, "I got her, Rhenna!"

Also sitting on the rock was a girl of around the same age as the boy, with long brown hair and bright green eyes of her own. Her emerald green tee and slightly lighter skirt flowed behind her, and she was staring at her nails for some strange reason. When the boy yelled that he had gotten Bridgit, she looked up, looked back down at her hands, and replied in a bored sort of way, "Yeah, you sure got her, Tan."

Bridgit scowled, but Bobby warned her, "It's not worth it, Bridgit. They're the most popular kids in school. The girl is Rhenna Moreia, and the boy is Thomas Mura, although for some reason all of his friends – meaning mostly everyone – calls him Tan. If you get even with them, their posse will come for you, and they're powerful. I should know – I've gotten in trouble with them several times."

Bridgit stopped scowling, but muttered, "Popular kids, huh? Who cares if someone's popular or not? I bet they have few if any _real_ friends."

Bobby and Bridgit then sat down and started to eat. Bridgit was just about to take a bite into her cream-cheese and jelly sandwich when she saw another pair of kids nearby. Both of them were leaning against a wide elm tree, eating ice cream cones happily but looking around wildly at the slightest sound. They were a girl and a boy who both had auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes. The girl wore a tee shirt matching her eyes and a lilac skirt with bright yellow-green flowers lining the bottom. The boy wore a similar shirt and a pair of shorts with a similar color to the girl's skirt. Bridgit asked her friend, "Do you know anything about those kids over there? They look like they're on edge."

Bobby looked over towards where Bridgit indicated and replied, "You could say that. I've only heard rumors, but they're twin brother and sister. Jonathan and Jennifer Li. All I know about them is that their parents are divorced and they rarely get to see each other." He took a bite out of the salami sandwich that he held in his hand and continued, "What's that you're reading?" he finished, indicating the novel that lay unfinished by Bridgit's side.

"Oh, that?" Bridgit replied after taking a bite out of her sandwich as well. "The title is _Dragon of Flame, Wolf of the Light: The Story of the Ten Legendary Warriors_ by a man who calls himself Bokomon. I've never heard of him before this, but it's a really interesting story. It's about these five kids who find the spirits of ancient warriors and can transform into those warriors to battle evil. I'm already on chapter 47 out of 50, and it's really exciting at this point. So, what's you're book about?"

Bobby took another bite out of his sandwich and responded, "It's a rulebook for _Dungeons and Dragons_. I only just got into it, but I've heard it's really cool. Do you know it?"

Bridgit answered, "I've heard _of_ it, but I don't know what it's about. Maybe you could teach me sometime."

Bobby smiled. "I'm already going to teach my siblings, why don't you come over sometime?"

Over on the rock, Rhenna asked Thomas in sort of a loud whisper, "You want to go explore that cave over there? I've never been inside, and it looks interesting."

"Sure, whatever," Thomas replied in a bored tone. "Taunting that girl gets boring after a while anyway, especially when she ignores you."

The two children ventured into the cavern. Bridgit pretended not to notice, but kept her ear out for what was going on in there. She heard footsteps, and then Rhenna saying, "Ooh, there's a pretty light over there!" Then there were more footsteps, and then both Rhenna and Thomas screamed. Then, everything was silent. Bridgit wondered what might be going on, but she didn't bring up her concerns.

The picnicking pair continued to eat, and the twins leaning against the tree finished their ice cream cones. Jonathan whispered something to his sister, who nodded and smiled. Then, the two of them walked into the same cave that Thomas and Rhenna had disappeared into. Bridgit again kept her ear open, trying to see if there was anything going on. There were footsteps, then more footsteps, and then Jennifer saying "What the…" After that, Bridgit heard both Jennifer and Jonathan scream, and then everything was silent once again.

This Bridgit was concerned about. She whispered to Bobby, "Do you think there's something suspicious about that cave over there? That popular pair, Thomas and Rhenna, went into that cave a few minutes ago, and so did those twins Jennifer and Jonathan. They haven't come out yet, and please don't insult me or anything, but I think there may be something wrong in there."

"And you want to find out what it is, let me guess," Bobby replied, staring at his almost-eaten sandwich. "You want to go in there and check things out."

"That was my idea, yeah," Bridgit answered, blushing. "Would you mind doing it with me?"

Bobby thought for a second, popped the final bite of his sandwich into his mouth, swallowed, and replied, "Okay, but lets first pack up the picnic – just to be sure nobody comes and steals a bite."

The two of them put the food back in containers, capped the bottles of soda, and placed everything back in the picnic baskets. Bobby finished up by folding the picnic blanket and placing it in his own basket. Then, the two of them walked into the cave, taking their baskets and books with them.

Strangely enough, the dark interior of the cavern was illuminated by little blue lamp-like dashes along the bottoms of the walls. The tunnel was thus fairly well lit, and you could easily see a far distance in front of you. Nearing the end of the tunnel, Bridgit was disappointed and confused to find a dead end, although there was beautifully carved with a wonderful daylight scene, with flowers covering a field which led to a sparkling castle on a hill. If you looked closely, you could almost see a human-like figure and a cat-like figure looking towards you on the balcony of the castle. Bobby was fascinated with this carving, and began tracing his finger around the castle. When he had gotten to where the figures stood, however, the carving began to glow. Both Bobby and Bridgit were astounded by this, as it wasn't just any glow, like the lamp-like things along the walls. This glowed like a star in its own right, and Bridgit couldn't help uttering "Wow," in amazement.

Then, something weird happened. The carving somehow created a vacuum effect which pulled the children toward it. Bobby cried in terror, "Find something to grab onto!" But there was nothing to hole onto, save each other, and the children were tugged toward the carving. Oddly enough, however, the two of them never hit the artwork. As both of them cried for help, they were pulled into a vortex, seemingly pulling them into another world…

_Where does this portal lead? And where are the other children who ventured into the cavern, not to exit? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Why not review? The next chapter should come shortly.


	2. It Begins Once Again

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: I own the mages and their digimon. I own this particular plot line. I don't own Digimon in general, however, including all plotlines pertaining to said television show (although I'd love to).

It Begins Once Again

Neither Bridgit nor Bobby knew how long they were traveling in the current, as they had fallen unconscious right after they were pulled in. When they woke up, however, they were in a similar cave to the one that they had been in. There were several differences, though. Firstly, this cave was very well lit up by an unknown light source. Secondly, it was a wide open space, although it had the same carving on the wall. And thirdly, in front of the only exit to the cave ran a beautiful waterfall, whose origins obviously came from above the cavern. Already sitting up on the floor were the four kids who had disappeared in the cave before Bridgit and Bobby.

"Grand. So now there are six of us," Thomas muttered. "Where _are_ we, I wonder?"

Rhenna had stopped staring at her nails, but now she was coloring them with a small bottle of nail polish that had come from her pocket. "Who cares where we are? All I need to know is how to get back home. I'm almost out of nail polish!"

Thomas looked at Rhenna and asked her, "If you knew you were running out, why didn't you run to the store and buy some _before_ we went to the park?"

Rhenna stared at Thomas and yelled, "Did you really think I _knew_ this was going to happen? It isn't as though any of us have psychic powers here!"

Jonathan and Jennifer sat next to each other, admiring the waterfall. Jonathan whispered to his sister, "Well, at least this way they can't find us, and we can stay together for a little while." Jennifer nodded in agreement.

Bridgit walked over to where the twins were sitting and asked, "Um, excuse me, who are you and why are you worried about 'them' finding you? Who are 'they' anyway?"

Jennifer answered, "I'm Jennifer Takaishi, although you can just call me Jennie. That's my brother, John. As for 'them', let's just say our parents are divorced and they kind of don't want us to see each other."

Bridgit added, "Bobby said your last name was Li. Where does 'Takaishi' come from?"

John replied, "It's our mother's maiden name. We both took it when they divorced, although I'm forced to live with our dad." He shuddered, and his sister put her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Bridgit muttered, still confused. "I'm Bridgit Kanara, and my friend over there is Bobby Hoshida."

"That's nice," Jennie said, not paying much attention.

Thomas stood up and said, "I'm Thomas Mura, and this is Rhenna Moreia."

Bobby replied to Thomas, "Like anyone cares. EVERYONE knows who you are, except perhaps Bridgit."

Bridgit whispered to Bobby, "I don't think I want to know, anyway." In a more audible voice, she told everyone, "I'm going to see what's outside of this cave. Anyone who wishes to come with me may."

Bobby stood up and said, "I'm game!" Jennie and John stood up, both of them nodding.

"I'm okay with this, as long as we find a way back home," Rhenna said, standing up.

"And I'm not staying here alone," Thomas concluded.

So, the six children walked to the waterfall and around it, attempting not to get wet. The scenery outside was just magnificent. As the waterfall concluded its cascade, it fell into a crystal clear pond filled with sparkling stones and shells. Everywhere else, beautiful white flowers covered the entire field, which led up to a small hill. On that hill stood a castle with pure white walls and a single silver balcony.

"Maybe someone there will know how to get us home!" Rhenna exclaimed, and she ran off toward the magnificent structure. The others followed, trying to keep up.

When they got there, Bridgit suddenly stopped and looked around. Bobby, who was right behind her, also stopped and asked, "What is it, why did you stop?"

After looking around a little more, Bridgit shook her head and replied, "It's nothing. I just thought I recognized this for a second there."

The golden doors of the structure opened themselves, showing the children in to a hall filled with books. All of the books you could imagine were in here, all lined neatly in rows of hundreds. There was also another balcony across the room, although much smaller. All six children were amazed.

As the six of them were looking around, a powerful female voice sounded from the inside balcony, saying "Digidestined, you have come at last!"

The children looked up, and saw a beautiful creature standing there, with a cat-like body, woman-like head, and beautiful angel wings, along with marvelously designed armor. All six of them were in awe, but none as much as Bridgit, who took one look, squealed with joy, and started thumbing through her novel. Finally, she found exactly what she was looking for – a drawing of the same creature, except with an explanation of what it was.

"Wow," she mumbled. "I never thought it was possible, but we're looking at a real live digimon – Nefertimon!"

Nefertimon

Level: Armor (Champion)

Attacks: Cat's Eye Beam, Rosetta Stone

Everyone looked to see what Bridgit was talking about. The creature on the balcony – Nefertimon – smiled and said, "Good job, young Bridgit. I see that novel has taught you much about our world already. As for the rest of you, I am, as young Bridgit said, Nefertimon. I am the guardian of this library, which is also the castle of Lady Ophanimon, one of the rulers of this world."

Rhenna interrupted, "Can you take us to this 'Lady Ophanimon?' I'd like to ask her some questions, like how to get home."

Nefertimon continued, "Lady Ophanimon, as young Bridgit may know, has not been seen since the Legendary Warriors rebuilt the digital world."

Bridgit blushed. "I'm only on chapter 47."

"The Legendary Warriors were human, like you. And when they completed their tasks in this world, we fell into a state of peace once again," Nefertimon continued. "But, that was not to last. Only a few days ago, a new evil power has begun to threaten this world. And thus, I beckon you to the upstairs section of this palace."

Thomas asked, "And how do you suppose we get up there? There's no staircase anywhere nearby."

Just as he said this, a large portion of the balcony's railing disappeared, and in its place cascaded a beautiful white staircase, sort of like one that would be in a ballroom. Nefertimon replied, "You were saying?" Thomas blushed.

The children carefully climbed the staircase, with Thomas in front and the twins bringing up the rear. When they reached the upstairs, all of the children gasped in awe at the room before them. There were no books, just a dozen or so crystal-clear windows peeking out towards the world and a shining floor with a star pattern coming from the middle. In the middle was a source of bright light, but if you shaded your eyes really carefully, you could almost see a pattern of pillars standing there.

"Follow me to the center of the grand ballroom, please," Nefertimon beckoned as she led them toward the light, which as they got closer, they got more used to. In fact, when you got close enough, the light didn't bother their eyes at all.

In the middle of the room _was_ a pattern of pillars. Seven pillars stood there, in a circular pattern with one in the middle, each with a glowing orb hovering on top of it. Each of the pillars also had two carvings in them. One of those carvings on each one had something in it – a small device that looked sort of like a PDA. They looked very familiar – to Bridgit, anyway.

Nefertimon gave these instructions: "Each of you, take the device – they're called D-PAs - from the hole of a single pillar each. Then, take the glowing orb from atop the pillar that you choose. I must ask that you do not touch the pillar in the center of the circle, as that will unlock when the time is right."

Each child immediately chose a pillar and removed the device from it. Thomas's was red, Bridgit's was bright yellow, Jennie's was orange, John's was blue, Rhenna's was green, and Bobby's was a lilac color. As soon as the devices were removed, each of the corresponding orbs stopped glowing and showed their true form – large eggs. Each egg was the same color as the device that had been on the pedestal, and as they weren't glowing, the eggs were easily removed.

Nefertimon smiled and continued her instructions. "You may notice that there was a second hole on each pedestal. Each of you has a special crystal that is located somewhere near here. Once each of you find your own, come back here and place them in the holes. That _should_ stop whatever is causing the evil."

"We'll be back soon with those crystals!" Thomas replied, and then he turned to the rest of the group. He then asked them, "Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded, except for Rhenna, who said, "If it gets us home, I'm fine with anything."

As soon as she said this, however, each of the eggs started to glow again, only this time not so much. A crack appeared in each one of them, and out of each one emerged a creature. Out of Thomas's egg came a small, red dragon-like creature with bat-like wings and a pointy head.

Raptomon

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Pyro Breath, Lava Wing

Out of Bridgit's egg came a unicorn-like creature, about the same size as a miniature pony. It was bright yellow in color, and all over its body were small spikes, sort of like a cross between a porcupine and a blowfish style.

Spikecornmon

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Spike Barrage, Golden Horn

Jennie's egg produced a brown rabbit-like creature, about the same size as the average Siamese cat. It wore on its back a quiver containing a finely crafted set of a bow and some arrows, and the quiver was wrapped in glittering pink ribbons.

Bunimon

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Earthen Arrow, Pink Ribbon

John's egg contained a large dog-like creature, with blue fur and a lightning bolt pattern on its side. It also had yellow stripes running down its legs.

Canismon

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Lightning Storm, Canine Thunder

The content of Rhenna's egg was a pixie-like creature that stood up to her knee. Its head was shaped like a teardrop, and its body was shaped like a plant's root. It had wings that looked like they were formed from small leaves.

Dewmon

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Razor Wing, Pollen Bomb

And what was in Bobby's egg? Well, it appeared to be a lilac-colored butterfly, but it stood as high as Bobby's knee, and on each of its wings was a pattern shaped like a large star.

Butterstarmon

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Star Storm, Whirling Wind

"Oh, I forgot to mention. These are the digimon that will be your escorts for finding those crystals. I don't expect too much of a challenge from the neighboring forest, where it is rumored they all are, so they are only of the rookie level. However, if you do run into something, they are versatile in battle. Now, be on your way."

"We'll be back, Nefertimon!" Bridgit said as the six of them waved goodbye and left the castle.

As Nefertimon had described, there was a forest very close to the palace – in fact, the cavern that they had entered the digital world through was on the very edge of it. As they entered, Jennie asked, "So, Bunimon, what is your world like? Other than the castle, I mean."

"Well, actually, I've really never been outside of Ophanimon's fields much at all. Although, I once lived in a forest even more beautiful than the one that we're exploring right now, where Floramon and Mushroomon dance together in harmony and give out merchandise to all of the tourists that visit their terminal."

As Jennie was still confused about this, and now hearing all this stuff about terminals and other species of currently unknown digimon, Bridgit came over and opened her book. "Here's a picture to help you visualize it, Jennie. The Legendary Warriors visit that very forest – Breezy Village, if I recall correctly – in Chapter 4, "Kazemon Kicks It." One of my favorites, if I do say so myself."

Spikecornmon continued, "It's much prettier in real life than in that drawing there."

Meanwhile, Raptomon inquired of Thomas, "So, how do you like our world so far, Tan?"

The goggleboy replied, "Oh, it's nice. Hey, how would _you_ know my nickname?"

Raptomon replied innocently, "Nefertimon told me."

"Well, how did she know, then?"

Bobby walked up to them and suddenly yelled, "EVERYONE knows it!"

Butterstarmon muttered, "I didn't."

Bobby replied to his partner, "I didn't really expect you to, but I'm saying, everyone where we come from knows it."

"Oh, okay."

John and Canismon walked silently for a little while until John asked, "Are you working for my dad? Because if you're working for my dad, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave."

Canismon replied with a slight Australian accent, "No worries, John. I'm on your side, y'know? I don't even know your father, although from the sound of it, you've had… disagreements, yes?"

"You could say that."

Dewmon sat on Rhenna's head as they traveled along with the rest of the group, at least until Rhenna said, "Would you mind getting off my head? I just got my hair done, and if I mess it up, Mom's not going to be happy…"

"Fine, I'll get off," Dewmon replied, flapping her wings and fluttering off. "Although I must say that if you keep making noise like that, your mom's going to be the least of your worries. Not all the digimon are nice around these parts."

As if to reply to Dewmon's comment, a bush rustled nearby. Rhenna stopped short, and everyone else followed suit. Out of the bush leapt a comic-looking orange dog-like creature with a large D in the middle of its belly. It stood on two legs, and it just wouldn't stop giggling about nothing.

Doggymon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Ultra Bite, Distem Howling, also throws bombs

Bridgit suddenly flipped open her book and started flipping pages madly, muttering, "I know I've seen that guy somewhere before in here… Ah, here it is! Chapter 18, "The Great Trailmon Race." Along with ShadowWereGarurumon, this guy went against the Legendary Warriors in the Great Trailmon Race, and was beaten badly by Takuya, the warrior of Flame."

She went on and on about this, and Tan looked at Rhenna. He shrugged and whispered, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"Not a clue."

"Um," Jennie piped up, "if that guy's who you think he is, what is he doing here?"

Doggymon laughed strangely and said, "Simpleton. I'm here to destroy you six Digidestined!"

"Here we go," Bunimon sighed. "Doggymon isn't known for its intelligence itself."

Doggymon then pulled out a bomb from behind his back and threw it at the children.

"Watch out!" cried Raptomon as he and the other digimon pushed their partners out of the way of the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the six digimon were standing right between Doggymon and the children. "I forget," John whispered to his sister. "Didn't Nefertimon say that we wouldn't be running into much trouble?"

"I don't think she was expecting this," Jennie replied. "Anyway, she did say that our digimon are strong in combat. We at least have a chance, I guess."

Doggymon threw another bomb, but all six digimon leapt away without a scratch. Raptomon shouted "Lava Wing!" as tiny flaming meteors shot forth from his wings which shot towards the enemy.

"Golden Horn!" Spikecornmon shouted as her horn glowed and shot a bright laser beam at Doggymon.

Canismon cried, "Canine Thunder!" as he rolled into a ball, was surrounded by sparks, and rolled towards the opponent – literally a rolling ball of thunder.

"Earthen Arrow!" Bunimon cried as she removed her bow and an arrow from her quiver, aimed, and fired one arrow that was glowing a bright yellow-green.

Dewmon's wings started beating rapidly and created sharp sickles of wind which hurtled towards the enemy as she cried, "Razor Wing!"

Butterstarmon twirled around very quickly and created a tornado, which when he shouted "Whirling Wind!" traveled towards Doggymon.

"Fools!" Doggymon hissed as the attacks drew close. "You may defeat me, but there are stronger digimon in this forest, all of whom are here for one purpose only – to fulfill the master's wishes and destroy you!" He then laughed and tossed one final bomb, and then the digidestined's partners' attacks hit him squarely. He faded to black, and a ring of blue numbers revolving around the digimon's form took shape.

"What's that?" Rhenna asked, very curious.

"That would be Doggymon's fractal code, am I right, Spikecornmon?" Bridgit replied, and Spikecornmon nodded.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with that?" Tan questioned.

"Hold out your D-PA and you'll find out."

Tan followed Bridgit's advice and held out his D-PA. The ring of numbers flowed into the strange device, and Doggymon's picture appeared on the screen.

"Good job, Tom," Bridgit said, and everyone froze up – except for the twins, their partners, and Bridgit and her partner.

Tan walked up close to Bridgit's ear and yelled, "EVERYONE CALLS ME TAN! GOT THAT? T – A – N! TAN! GOT IT? TAN!"

Bridgit reasoned, "But I don't call people by special nicknames until I know them well. You should just be glad I'm not calling you _Thomas_."

Bobby held his head in his hands and sighed. Tan stared at Bridgit and said, "You know, you're a weird girl."

Bridgit smiled and replied, "I know. And personally, I think you're weird as well." Spikecornmon also couldn't help sighing and hanging her head.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Jennie was holding her leg in pain. That last bomb of Doggymon's had seriously injured her ankle. John was sitting next to her, trying to comfort her.

Bunimon came over then and said, "Don't worry – I can get that fixed in two seconds. _Pink Ribbon!"_

A length of flowing pink fabric flowed from within the young rabbit's quiver and gently touched Jennie's harmed ankle. At once, it was good as new. Jennie blinked in surprise, and said, "Well, that'll certainly be a useful quality of yours at this rate, Bunimon."

Where Doggymon had been standing, a myriad of little red dots gathered together and formed a flame-like ruby crystal which hovered over to Tan and landed in his hand. "What's this?" he wondered.

Raptomon replied, "It must be one of those crystals that Nefertimon mentioned."

"Well then, only five left to go!" Rhenna continued. "Let's find them so that we can get home."

"Okay, let's go," Tan replied, although he was attempting to hide a splitting headache that had just started…

_What did Doggymon mean by his 'master?' Will the Digidestined succeed in finding the remaining five crystals? And is there something seriously wrong with Tan? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: Well, I've updated it too fast for any reviews, but still, review review review! (Nicely, please!) You may notice that I'm editing some things to get rid of plot holes and random other nonsense like that. That's all to accomplish just what I said.


	3. The RubyFire Dragon

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own the Mages. Period.

The Ruby-Fire Dragon

Last time, our heroes found the first of six crystals which Nefertimon has asked are returned to Ophanimon's palace as soon as possible. With five left to go, they kept walking along, although Tan – who had received the ruby that Doggymon's defeat had released – was suddenly overcome by a splitting headache. Not wanting to seem like a weakling, he didn't say anything, but he _was_ walking slower than everyone else. In fact, after a few minutes, he stopped walking.

"Tan, aren't you coming?" asked Rhenna, a little bit worried. "Why are you walking so slowly? Are you hurt or something? That battle _was_ a little bit rough."

"Actually, it seemed too easy," muttered Bridgit as she looked at her novel – a task that she was quite adept at doing while walking. "In Chapter 18, 'The Great Trailmon Race,' the warriors face a Doggymon as well, and he proved quite a challenge. Not to mention the fact that the legendary warriors are some of the strongest digimon around…" Her partner stared at her, and she replied to that in a semi-annoyed tone, "I only said _some_ of the strongest digimon around. You're strong too."

"And don't you forget it!" Spikecornmon scolded, and then smiled. Both of them started giggling a bit.

Tan replied to Rhenna, "You go on, I'll catch up. I just have a bit of a headache, that's all."

"Okay then…" Rhenna concluded, although obviously still worried. "Come on, everyone. Let's go."

As soon as everyone was out of sight, Raptomon walked up to Tan and asked, "Is something wrong? Nefertimon told me that you almost never get hurt in any way…"

Tan smiled a bit, and then replied, "It's this crystal. Ever since I got it, I've had this really bad ache in my head. It's almost as if that crystal is doing something to me, although I don't know what."

"Well, if holding it hurts your head, set it on the ground for a few minutes, at least until the pain is gone," his partner suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Tan replied, finding that he couldn't hold onto his ruby any longer anyway. He dropped in on the ground, and immediately yelped and collapsed as the ruby burst into flames, burning away all of the grass within a two-meter radius. The flames disappeared within an instant, however, and later on Tan would realize that even though he had been standing within the circle, he had no signs of burns anywhere on him.

Tan sat completely startled by this occurance. He finally found his voice and wondered, "Did I do that?"

Raptomon examined the ground beneath the ruby carefully and finally stated his conclusion. "Tan, I think that ruby of yours just bursted into flame – in fact, I think you subconsciously _caused_ it to catch fire like that."

"We'd better tell the others."

"Well then, pick up that ruby of yours and come on!"

Tan stared at the gem for a few more seconds and replied to his partner, "What if it bursts into flame again?"

"I don't think it will, Tan. As I said, I think you did it, even if subconsciously. As long as you keep your mind off of the flames, they won't happen again," the little dragon replied.

"If you say so," Tan replied, and he picked it up. There was no pain at all, although it seemed a little warmer than it had been. "Hey, you were right. And my headache's gone too. Let's go catch up to the others now, Raptomon."

"A good idea if I've ever heard one," Raptomon finished, and as the little dragon spread his wings, the two of them raced off to tell the others about what had happened.

Meanwhile, the rest of the children had run into another evil digimon – which looked like a large, silver pile of dung with claw-like arms and black bands around those arms. (Sound familiar?)

.--.

PlatinumSukamon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Smash, Metal Bomber

.--.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Jennie stated plainly. "First, a cartoon-like dog, and now we're fighting a pile of DUNG!"

"I guess it's to be expected," John reassured her.

"Definitely," confirmed Bridgit. "There are a lot stranger things that could be lurking around. For example, in chapter 2, "Lobomon, Warrior of Light", the warriors fight a huge garbage-heap like digimon called Raremon. If you want, I can show you a picture."

"No thanks," Jennie replied. "I think I want to have my lunch go out the correct way, thank you." Bunimon chuckled a bit at that comment, but stopped as soon as she saw Canismon staring at her.

"Metal Bomber!" shouted PlatinumSukamon, creating smaller silver piles of dung in his hands and throwing them at the children and their digimon.

"I'll handle this!" Bunimon shouted as a large length of her ribbon surrounded the group. "Pink Ribbon!" The ribbon created a shield that protected them from the flying sludge.

"Now, everyone, attack! Spike Barrage!" Spikecornmon cried as her spikes flew off and toward the enemy.

"Star Storm!" shouted Butterstarmon as he shot star-like missiles from his wings. (Kind of like Pegasusmon's Star Shower if you have trouble visualizing it.)

Dewmon created a large, powdery yellow ball at her feet and kicked it towards PlatinumSukamon, shouting "Pollen Bomb!"

Canismon's lightning-bolt markings began to glow, and they summoned a large thunderbolt from the sky aimed right for the enemy as he shouted, "Lightning Storm!"

"Earthen Arrow!" shouted Bunimon. (You already know what that looks like.)

All of the attacks hit PlatinumSukamon squarely, and the explosion that followed created a lot of dust. "Direct hit!" Bobby cried as the smoke cleared, but everyone was quickly disappointed when the enemy was still standing, without a scratch on him!

"Fools!" the sludge-pile cried triumphantly. "My armor protects me from all of your puny attacks! SMASH!" He then hurtled himself in the air and prepared himself to body slam our heroes.

"Hang on, guys! Pyro Breath!"

A large bolt of fire hurled through the air, which also squarely hit PlatinumSukamon. It didn't phase the creature at all, but at least it was enough to knock it off course.

"TAN!" Rhenna cried happily as she looked where the bolt had come from.

Sure enough, both Tan and Raptomon had arrived. Tan was holding his ruby in his hand, and when the two of them stopped, Tan held his crystal up and said, "You ready, Raptomon?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, partner."

Before Tan could try what he was going to try, however, the ruby began to glow very brightly and created a red light that engulfed Raptomon completely. "This wasn't in the battle plan," Tan muttered in wonder.

.---D I G I V O L U T I O N--.

"Raptomon, Digivolve to…" the little dragon cried as he grew taller and thicker, and his limbs became longer and thicker, and his wings also grew longer and thicker but also metallic… "Goyledramon!"

.---E N D . D I G I V O L U T I O N---.

Where Raptomon once stood, there stood a larger dragon with stone-like skin and bat-like wings of steel. He stood about twice as tall as Tan where Raptomon had stood about half of his partner's size.

.--.  
Goyledramon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Boulder Crush, Pyro Tsunami

.--.

"Wow," Rhenna muttered in amazement.

Bridgit replied to her, "Better than wow – we've just seen digivolution in action!"

Goyledramon spread his wings and immediately they were covered in flames. "Pyro Tsunami!" he cried as he beat his wings and aimed the flames right at PlatinumSukamon.

"Owowowowow!" the creature cried as the flames dug into his skin.

"Ready to finish him off, Tan?" Goyledramon asked his partner, who was frozen with amazement.

"Yeah, let's try this thing," Tan replied, shaking off the frozen part. He then held his ruby out in front of him and concentrated really hard. To everyone's shock (including his own, although his not as much), the gem burst into flames! And even though the fire was obviously burning on Tan's skin, he didn't wince one bit. He then brought the fire toward himself as if he was going to throw it, and then nodded to his partner.

"Boulder Crush!" Goyledramon cried as two rock-like missiles appeared in his hands. He then aimed at PlatinumSukamon, but didn't let them loose just yet.

When Tan nodded again, his partner let loose the missiles. Then, Tan threw the fire that he had been building up in his hand at the missiles, bursting them into flaming missiles. When both missiles hit, PlatinumSukamon screamed and turned black as a ring of fractal code circled around him. Tan held out his D-PA, and it flowed quickly and easily into the little device.

As soon as that was over, Rhenna ran over to Tan and asked, "That was amazing, Tan! How did you do it?"

Tan replied, "I'm not really sure. I think that these crystals have more secrets than meets the eye. I only was able to shoot that fire because it had happened accidentally back on the path. Do you get it?"

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it," Rhenna replied.

Behind Tan, Goyledramon suddenly started to glow yellow and shrunk back into Raptomon. Tan saw and asked, "Okay, why are you back to Raptomon? Not that I don't like you the way you are, but I'd just like to know."

Raptomon shrugged and replied, "I ran out of energy."

Where PlatinumSukamon had been standing when he was defeated, a myriad of white dots this time gathered and formed themselves into a diamond-shaped diamond that floated over to Bridgit. She didn't see it, of course, until it landed right in the middle of her book, which she was reading the beginning of Chapter 48 of.

"Well, with this pattern, now I think I know where we'll find the rest," Bridgit said as she picked it off of the page and put it in her bag.

"Well, let's go!" continued Bunimon. "The sooner we all find those crystals, the sooner our world can have peace again, and you can get home to your world."

Rhenna sighed. "Okay, I didn't ask about this before because I didn't want to bother anyone, but what the heck is going on? What are these 'digimon'? What is this 'digivolution'? And why was Tan able to shoot fire from his hands?"

Bridgit sweatdropped and stated, "I think I can explain most of it. And what I can't explain, I'm sure we can ask Nefertimon when we get back."

Rhenna sweatdropped. "So, go on and start your explanation already please! Geeze, I'm getting a headache just trying to figure this out!"

Tan sweatdropped. "We've had enough headaches already." Then, when Bridgit remained silent a few seconds longer, the goggleboy said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Start explaining already!"

"Alright, alright," Bridgit said, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

_What powers might Bridgit's crystal have in store? And will the remaining four crystals be successfully discovered? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: Yeah, I edited more than I thought. I'm so glad that everyone who reviewed liked it! (And neoKOS-MOS, thanks for pointing out that they knew about the digimon too much too soon without asking - I fixed that.) The next chapter should be up soon. Keep reading and reviewing nicely please!


	4. Ray of Light

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to… Bandai, or Disney, or whoever. And I'm not them. I own the mages though.

Ray of Light

The second of six crystals that Nefertimon had requested returned to Ophanimon's palace had been found – a sparkling diamond in a diamond shape that now belonged to Bridgit. Our heroes continued through the forest at hand until they approached a fairly large pond just as Bridgit finished explaining all about what she understood to be the situation with the digimon. There was no seeable way across the pond except to walk around the other side, and most of them were quite tired.

"Oh, let's take a break!" suggested John, while his sister pulled off her sandals and sat on the edge of the pond, splashing her feet in the water. Bunimon also was at the water, cleaning her paws which had become very muddy from all of the walking.

"We definitely have earned it," Bridgit agreed, "although we should keep an eye out for danger. You never know where an opponent might be hiding."

"Oh, come on, Bridgit!" Bobby called as he pulled a small net from the picnic basket (yes, he carried it all that way) and waded into the water, obviously trying to sample the local aquatic wildlife. "Be a little less cautious for once!"

Butterstarmon followed Bobby to the pond and asked, "What are you doing, Bobby?"

"I'm seeing if there are any aquatic bugs around to study around here. Are there any creatures in this world other than the digimon?"

"Nope. It's just us digimon here – well, other than you humans of course."

Rhenna stared at a fallen log that sat next to the water. Tan walked over to her and asked, "What's the matter, Rhen? Why are you staring at this log?"

"I was just thinking," she replied, "that if we could carve it somehow, it might make a decent boat – you know, to get across this pond and maybe explore the other side."

John sat down a few feet away from his sister and fell asleep, leaning against the fallen log that Rhenna had been staring at. Canismon walked up and sat down next to his partner, muttering, "So much for Bridgit's warnin'."

Bridgit also sat down by the pond. As she was looking at the water, thinking about what had happened earlier, her diamond began to glow a soft white. As if things couldn't get any stranger still, she saw something in the water. In fact, she was looking at what was happening somewhere else. The scene was of a large, black demon-like creature telling orders to two other creatures. They looked sort of like crosses between dragonflies and wasps, and they could have possibly been twins except for the fact that one was a golden-brown and the other was sort of a silvery gray. The two creatures then nodded and turned around. Then, the two of them headed off in one direction, and then Bridgit realized something.

She pulled away from the vision, and stood up. "Everyone," she announced, "we have to get away from here. There are a couple of evil digimon headed our way! We have to move!"

Everyone began staring at her, except for Tan, who walked up to her and said in her face, "And how would you know that?"

She answered in the only way she could. "I'm not sure – I think it was this diamond. You would know all about that type of thing, wouldn't you, goggle-head? Either way, I saw two evil digimon, they're coming, and we have to either get away or risk a fight."

Tan retaliated, "Well, if that's true, why didn't I see that coming, huh?"

Raptomon flew between the arguing humans and replied to his partner's words, "Don't you think that the powers that you two have might be at least _slightly_ different? You have fire, she has something else. And who knows? Miss Rhenna will probably end up being able to…"

"Um, everyone?" Jennie interrupted, looking behind her and seeing something. "I think Bridgit was serious!"

Two digimon were flying through the forest right for our heroes. Both of them had the body of a dragonfly and the stinger of a wasp, although one of them was a golden-brown color –

Yanmamon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Thunder Ray, Insect Ohm

- and the other was sort of a silvery-gray color.

SandYanmamon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Desert Storm, Flying Break

"Now do you believe me?" Bridgit asked Tan stared in shock.

John, who had woken up when Bridgit made her announcement, shouted, "Everyone, stand your ground! Let's see how powerful these things really are!"

"Raptomon, digivolve to Goyledramon!" (I only put the special digivolution brackets when they are digivolving to that level for the first time.)

"Pyro Tsunami!"

"Golden Horn!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Razor Wing!"

"Star Storm!"

All of the attacks were aimed squarely at the opponents, but at the last second, both of them dodged every single attack!

"Let's see if I can tie them up," Bunimon shouted. "Pink Ribbon!"

The ribbon shot toward the opponents and wrapped tight, harming both insects.

"So, your ribbons can heal allies, create a shield, and harm opponents! That's useful stuff," Jennie observed.

Both Yanmamon and SandYanmamon laughed, however, and said, "Is that the best you've got?" They then broke free of the ribbons, sending little pink sparkles in random directions.

SandYanmamon twirled around and cried, "Desert Storm!" causing a large sand storm which blinded the children. Then, Yanmamon flew close to Bunimon and shouted "Thunder Ray!" which shot a large thunderbolt from its tail aimed straight for the little rabbit. It hit squarely before Bunimon could react, and she screamed in pain.

Butterstarmon cried, "I'll clear the storm. Whirling Wind!" The tornado did clear the storm, but revealed something shocking.

Bunimon lay on the ground struggling to stay alive. Jennie ran over to her and picked her up, saying, "Bunimon, what's wrong?"

Bunimon struggled to open her eyes and whispered, "I… I'm sorry, Jennie. I couldn't dodge that attack…" She then evaporated into little bits of data, although no fractal code or egg was visible.

"BUNIMON!" Jennie cried, and then started crying.

John walked forward, towards the two insectoid opponents, and stated simply, "You will pay for that." He then screamed and ran forward, until Bridgit put her arm in front of him.

"Allow me," she said, tears forming on her eyes as well. Her diamond began to glow a bright white in her hand, and Spikecornmon glowed the same color where she stood.

D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Spikecornmon, digivolve to…" the little unicorn cried as she grew about twice her size and lost most of her spikes from her body, which instead got absorbed into her long, flowing tail. Her horn grew about twice as long as it had been originally, new growths protruded from her back, and her mane became almost of silver… "Pegacornmon!"

E N D D I G I V O L U T I O N

Where the little unicorn once stood was now a beautiful white unicorn with a long, golden horn, a flowing silver mane, and a beautiful tail of gold as well. She stood about as tall as the average horse, but nothing else was average about this stunning mythical beast, especially when you considered the wondrous fairy-like wings that doubled her height when they were straight up in the air.

Pegacornmon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Fan Tail Strike, Rainbow Horn

Even Bridgit was in awe of this magnificent creature, which walked over to her and said, "Let's do this, for Bunimon's sake."

"Right," Bridgit nodded. Pegacornmon beckoned her partner onto her back, so Bridgit climbed on. As soon as her partner was comfortable, the flying unicorn took off and flew straight toward the twin insectoid digimon. Pegacornmon's tail spread out into a fan of little hairs and started to twirl until it was like a fan blade, its movement almost invisible. She flew closer and closer to the evil digimon and shouted, "Fan Tail Strike!" as the hairs struck both creatures and caused them to scream.

As soon as the unicorn passed, the evil digimon nodded to each other. Yanmamon shouted "Insect Ohm!" and a myriad of tiny insect-like creatures buzzed towards Pegacornmon and Bridgit.

"I thought you said it was just the digimon here," Bobby whispered to Butterstarmon.

"Those _are_ digimon. If you look really closely, you can see that they are tiny clones of Yanmamon."

SandYanmamon shouted "Flying Break!" as it flapped its wings as quickly as it could, creating a sonic boom effect.

Both attacks hurled towards Pegacornmon, but her tail was still waving in its fan pattern. So, anything that hit it was chopped to pieces by the blade.

"You ready to finish them off, Bridgit?" the unicorn asked, and Bridgit nodded. The diamond began to glow a bright white color, and Pegacornmon's horn began to glow in all the colors of the rainbow.

Bridgit let loose her attack first, as a beam of light shot forth from the diamond itself aimed directly for the insects.

Pegacornmon shouted "Rainbow Horn!" as a rainbow colored beam shot from her horn, aimed at the same place. The two attacks intertwined, doubling each one's power, and they hit squarely.

Both Yanmamon and SandYanmamon turned into rings of fractal code twirling around their black forms. Pegacornmon landed and Bridgit jumped off, holding out her D-PA. Saying, "This one's for Bunimon," she absorbed the data into the little device and ended this insect menace once and for all.

As both Goyledramon and Pegacornmon dedigivolved, two crystals materialized out of thin air where the creatures had been standing – a deep blue sapphire in the shape of a water drop, and a bright yellow topaz in the shape of a star. The sapphire floated over to Jennie, who was still sobbing, and the topaz floated over to John, who had his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Bunimon…" Jennie sobbed. As soon as the sapphire landed on her lap, however, it glowed very slightly. Next to her, little data bits gathered together, and a sleeping Bunimon materialized right next to her partner.

John saw, and said, "Jennie, look." She looked up at him, and he pointed to her other side.

Jennie picked up Bunimon, who woke up and smiled. "Why are you crying?" the little rabbit asked innocently. "Us digimon always come back sooner or later."

Bridgit stood watching and thought, 'I guess, at least when it comes to our digimon partners, we can get them back easily if they're killed, just by tapping into the powers of these crystals. These things really _are_ more than meets the eye.'

Jennie hugged Bunimon happily, and John looked happily towards his own partner. Everyone else smiled as well. (Yes, even Tan, although he turned away before anyone had the chance to get to look.)

Dewmon waited a few more seconds, and then said, "How about we look for those other crystals?"

Rhenna suggested, "Let's look on the other side of that pond. Of course, we'd need a boat…"

Bridgit heard the suggestion and looked at the fallen log, which if carved correctly would render a small boat big enough for everyone.

A few minutes later, the log was carved and the boat, carrying everyone, was approximately halfway across the pond. "That was a great idea, Bridgit, to use your laser to carve the log," John said.

"I could have done it," Tan mumbled in an annoyed tone, but didn't say anything else as Rhenna put her hand on his shoulder as if to say, 'It's okay. You can't do everything.'

_Who is the demon-like creature that Bridgit saw in her vision? What powers will the twins' crystals have in store? And where are the other two crystals that need to be found? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: I'm going to try and edit less for now. Thanks for reviewing again, neoKOS-MOS, and the descriptions of the digimon will get better. Of course, you might find that I have a slight… tendency to describe anything having to do with the goggleboy less… but anyway, the next one is a two parter, so I'll put those two chapters up… eventually. Hopefully sooner than later… Anyway, please review nicely.


	5. Ribbon Teardrop Arrow!

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon. That means that any ideas or characters specifically discussed by the show or merchandise pertaining to Digimon or other stories that exist in this story are not my creations. I do, however, own all characters and ideas that do not match the above criteria.

Ribbon… Teardrop Arrow!

Two more crystals have been found – a sapphire in the shape of a water drop and a topaz in the shape of a star – as we join our heroes, who have crossed a small pond using a boat carved from the trunk of a tree. On the other side of the pond was a fork in the path. One led to the right, the other to the left. At the fork, Bridgit and Tan were having a small argument… small, that is, if you were willing to put it lightly.

"Well, I say that we should go to the left!"

"My vision said that we need to go to the right!"

Tan stepped closer to Bridgit and shook his fist in a threatening way. "Well, _my_ vision said that we need to go to the left!"

Bridgit also stepped closer and folded her arms. "Yours only says where we might end up. Mine says where we need to go right now!"

Bobby stepped between them and held out his hands, separating the two. "Don't you think all this yelling just _might_ attract another evil digimon?"

Butterstarmon pulled him out just before the two raging digidestined locked horns and warned his partner, "I seriously doubt that that's going to work, Bobby."

Spikecornmon lay down on the dirt, yawned, and let her head droop, knowing that this was going to be a _long _argument. Raptomon did the same.

Meanwhile, the argument continued.

Tan shouted, "I'm the leader, and I say that we go to the left!"

Bridgit countered, "Oh, so _you're_ the leader. That must be because of those ugly goggles. You know, you're just as arrogant as Takuya in this book. He, however, at least grows up as the story goes on."

"You know, I don't understand you one bit. All you think about is yourself and how you're always right!"

Bridgit stepped back a bit and turned around at that statement. "That's funny, you know, because I feel exactly the same way about you. However, _I_, at least, had the heart to warn everyone about the two digimon that were coming."

Dewmon whispered to Rhenna, "I forget who started this. Do you remember who started this?" Rhenna shrugged, not knowing either.

Tan countered, "Ah, you're giving yourself all the glory again, huh? You know, we could do just fine without you."

Bridgit finished, "Fine! I'm taking the right path, and I don't care who comes with me, as long as it isn't Thomas the jerk." She then turned towards the right path and started walking down it. Spikecornmon got up and followed her down the path as well.

"Freak," Tan muttered under his breath, and at that, Bridgit paused for a second and replied, "If you're trying to insult me, you've failed." She then started at a run down the path, Spikecornmon following.

Tan stood there in bewilderment. Rhenna muttered, "She is one strange girl."

Jennie, however, picked up Bunimon and started running down the right path as well, crying, "Bridgit, wait up!"

John also started down the path, telling the rest of the group, "Excuse me. I'd stay, but unless our parents are involved, where my sister goes, I go. Come on, Canismon." The two of them started running after Jennie down the path.

Tan and Rhenna shrugged, and the two of them, partners following, started down the left path. Bobby followed them, first picking up his picnic basket.

As Bridgit and Spikecornmon neared the end of the path, a small clearing opened ahead of them, and on the other side was another cave, its contents unknown. They decided to enter in, seeing as it couldn't hurt.

Jennie, John, and their partners reached the clearing soon after and, realizing that Bridgit was in the cave, Jennie started heading in that direction. John, however, excused, "I'll catch up, sis. I have to… ahem… relieve myself behind a bush."

Jennie nodded and hurried inside of the cave. Inside, it was a fairly small cave that was fairly well lit, although by the look of it the reason for that was Bridgit's diamond, which was glowing softly in the corner where Bridgit sat, weeping a little bit as Spikecornmon tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Bridgit," her partner reasoned. "That boy probably thinks he's perfect in every way."

Jennie walked a little bit closer and said quietly, "Um, hi Bridgit."

Bridgit turned around sharply, checking who it was, and then realizing it was a friendly face turned back around saying, "Oh. Hi, Jennie. You can sit down if you want."

Jennie sat down next to Bridgit and asked, "Any particular reason why you were so upset back there with Tan?"

Bridgit sighed. "Let's just say that I've never been popular at all. I've always been considered weird for a few reasons – mostly that I have trouble making friends. Of course, it isn't like anyone would want to be friends with me anyway – I like things that most people don't like, and vice versa. It isn't as if I really care, though. I'm used to not having many friends. It's just…"

"Go on," Jennie reassured Bridgit as she burst into a small spout of tears again.

Bridgit sniffed and continued, "It's just that… I've always wondered what it would like to have a few really good friends instead of just one or two. I mean, I have Bobby right now, but we only really know each other through letters and stuff. And there's my sister, but she's several years younger than me…"

Jennie put her hand on Bridgit's shoulder and stated, "I'd gladly be your friend, if you'd let me. You seem like a really interesting person, and I like your quirks."

"You're just saying that," Bridgit mumbled, her head in her hands. "People used to often pretend to be my friend and then once they had wormed their way in enough to find out something embarrassing about me they'd start a rumor. I'm used to it, but I don't trust people right away anymore."

Spikecornmon whispered into her partner's ear, "I really think she means it, Bridgit. Either way, you should give her a chance. Why would she have followed you if she didn't care at all?"

Jennie stared out the exit to the cave. "John's been gone a long time. He said he would meet us in here right after he finished what he was doing. I'm a little bit worried. I hope he's alright."

"I could check on him, if I had some kind of shiny surface like a small pool of water," Bridgit replied.

Jennie pulled her sapphire out of her pocket. The gem sparkled in the dim light of the cave as she placed it on the floor, saying, "This thing has got to have some kind of power. Maybe it would provide a little puddle of water or something…"

The sapphire glowed dimly as a small wave of water issued forth as if a faucet had been turned on. It filled a small recess in the ground and then stopped, as if it knew it had brought forth enough. Both of the girls stared at it dumbfounded, after which Bridgit chanced saying, "Okay, that completely violates the laws of Physics."

Jennie replied, "But it worked, I guess. Try looking in."

.--------.

"So, why didn't you stay with Bridgit? I thought you two were friends."

Bobby sat on a tree stump as Tan hovered over him, questioning him like a lawyer questions a witness about a crime. Bobby, however, kept a cool head and replied, "I decided to keep an eye on you two, just to make sure you don't do something stupid. Besides, I have all this delicious food," – he motioned towards his picnic basked – "and Bridgit also has a picnic basket filled with some, and I feel that I can't eat all of this by myself, so maybe you'd want to share some with me…?"

Although Tan and Rhenna turned away and ignored Bobby, Raptomon and Dewmon crept slowly towards the basket, smelling the delicious food inside, and all at once their hunger overwhelmed them and they dove towards it. Bobby barely had enough time to open the basket before the digimon tore at the food and ate ravenously. Butterstarmon smiled and commented, "Well, it seems two of you say that we should stay."

.--------.

Here's what Bridgit saw as she looked into the small puddle of water: John stretched after a little bit of a constipated squat behind a bush, while Canismon tapped his foot in a little bit of impatience. John seemed to apologize to his partner for taking so long, after which he reached towards the bush that he had been squatting behind, apparently seeing some edible-looking berries growing on it. He was just about to pick one of the juicier berries when it flung itself towards his hand almost entirely of its own will. Almost, because it was evident of the cause once John noticed his topaz gem glowing a little bit. John leapt back in surprise, and then shrugged and picked five more berries, which were quite large – one could very easily fill the palm of your hand. After putting all six berries in his backpack, the two of them then started to walk back to the cave when lo and behold a large creature leapt up behind them and attacked. Both digidestined and partner screamed – at least, that's what it looked like – and ran away, the creature following behind.

Bridgit pulled away from the vision and stood up, saying quickly, "He's in trouble. Some evil digimon is after him. I didn't get as far as to identify it, but it looked nasty."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and help him out!" Jennie replied, also getting up and looking very worried.

The girls ran outside of the cave, where they saw John and Canismon run out of the woods obviously frightened, with John quickly moving a fallen tree trunk into the path of the creature. John quickly ran up to his sister and grabbed her shoulders, saying, "Jennie, you have to go hide in the cave. The thing – it's after you. I don't know why, but it is."

Jennie tried to reason with her brother, "John, what's chasing you? How do you know that it's after me? And why…"

"_Listen_ to me, sis," John begged. "I would never be able to live with myself if you got hurt. Please, hide in the cave. I'll be fine. Besides, Bridgit can help out. Just don't put yourself in danger."

Jennie pulled away, replying, "Okay, John, I'll hide. But at the first sign of trouble…"

She didn't finish her sentence, as she ran into the cave and hid just behind the doorway, close enough to see out but far enough so that nobody could see her. Bunimon hung close to her, arrow ready to shoot. Bridgit stood near the doorway, hanging back just far enough so that she would only need to enter into this battle if John was hurt in any way, with Spikecornmon just by her side, uttering a low growl.

Out of the woods appeared a humongous insectoid creature, which as the light hit it turned out to be just like a gigantic, sickeningly dirt-colored earwig-like digimon, which had fangs that were shiny, although dull.

.--.

Ihtaymon

Level: Champion

Abilities: Gross Blow, Mind Wave

.--.

"Tell me where your sister is," Ihtaymon whispered menacingly, "or you will regret it highly."

John stood his ground. "I'll never reveal her location. I'd rather die than betray my sister."

Bridgit sighed. "I'm not sure why, but this scene kind of reminds me of a passage in my novel in which Koichi stands up to Cherubimon rather than go back to the side of evil and…" She stopped as she noticed Spikecornmon staring her way, telling her without words to quit it. After sighing once again, she took up her own battle stance and stood at the ready, laser building in her left hand and diamond in her right.

John clutched the topaz gem and held out his hand towards a nearby dead log. Struggling a bit, he managed to make it levitate ever-so-slightly and sent it flying towards the evil earwig. It hit full force, but the creature was not even phased.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ihtaymon laughed maniacally. "Gross Blow!" it cried as a large orb of energy gathered on its horn and sent it flying straight for John. Without any way to dodge, John stood his ground, taking the blow rather than risk it hitting his twin.

"John!" Canismon cried as he leapt from where he had been standing and blocked the attack. As he was being deleted, he whispered, "Protect your sister, and yourself."

"CANISMON!" John cried as the final fragments of his loyal partner flowed silently into the air. He then reached out his hand again and, groaning under the strain, levitated a small boulder that Ihtaymon was standing on, and then flipped it over in midair, sending the earwig to the ground and then dropping the rock on top of the creature.

It appeared as though he had won, but then the evil digimon broke the stone in half and laughed. "If that's the best you've got, then you can just step aside and show me to your sister. Gross Blow!" Again his horn sent a large energy orb right at John, and with no way to dodge or block once again, it hit full force.

John fell to the ground, breathing heavily and trying to cope with a pain in his left arm that had started just as he fell on top of it. Ihtaymon stepped slowly towards his prey and said, "This is your last chance. Tell me where she is, or you will both suffer dearly."

"I'll never betray her!" John gasped, drifting between the conscious and unconscious. "I'll never tell you where she is."

"Then I'll just have to go in there and look for myself," the vile earwig whispered as it crept ever closer. It then stood up on its hind legs and held out its other legs in the shape of an X. "Mind Wave!" it cried, creating kind of a soundwave-ish thing that made John scream in agony. As John's eyes began to fade into blank pits, although he struggled against it so, Ihtaymon muttered, "You'll be mine soon enough. Struggling will only delay the inevitable."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SLIMY BUG!" It appeared as though a hose had been turned on in the cave and its full power was being used in a full hydro blast aimed straight at Ihtaymon, causing it to fly backwards and hit a tree trunk, as well as releasing John from its spell. He groaned quietly, and then lay still, unconscious.

Jennie stood at the entrance to the cave, sapphire clutched in her left hand and with her right hand outstretched. The lines of obvious tears wetted her cheeks so that they sparkled in the sunlight almost as much as her sapphire did. She continued, "You can threaten me, you can try to attack me, you can even hurt me to some extent, but do NOT harm my brother. You hear me?"

Ihtaymon got up and shook himself off. "Well, I guess I didn't need to bother with the appetizer after all. Now for the main course!"

Jennie looked towards her partner, who had swiftly put away her arrow and stood ready to just tackle the big insect. "You ready, Bunimon?"

"Always," answered the little rabbit. The sapphire began to glow a bright sky-blue, as did Bunimon herself.

D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Bunimon, digivolve to…" she said as she grew to approximately five times her size until she was about the same height as Jennie when standing on her hind legs, which she began to stand on instead of all four. Her quiver of arrows grew at the same rate, and the ribbon melted into it to create a brand new substance… "Lapamon!"

E N D D I G I V O L U T I O N

Where Bunimon once stood now stood a beautiful lapine warrior with white fur. The tips of her ears were tipped with a sapphire-like substance, and so were her claws which, almost like a cat's, were retracted for later use. Her quiver was now of shining rose quartz – her arrows were of silver and gold, and her bow was of the finest maple wood with a string made of three knotted horsehairs.

.--.

Lapamon

Level: Champion

Abilities: Arrows of Silver and Gold, Sapphire Slash

.--.

"Bridgit, you and Spikecornmon get John to safety," Jennie said, clutching her sapphire and building its power. "Lapamon and I will go after that creep." Bridgit nodded, and then she and Spikecornmon walked quickly over to where John lay (on the side, as it was), and carefully picked him up – taking special care not to move his arm, which was quite obviously broken – and carried him in to the cave. As the two of them reached the inside of the cave, Jennie walked forward to stand right next to her partner, who had an arrow already loaded onto her bow and aimed. "Let's go."

Lapamon pulled the bowstring back and, after crying "Silver Arrow!" let it loose, sending it directly towards Ihtaymon and trailing behind a beautiful tail of silver specks of light. It hit the evil earwig directly, and it let loose a screech that shook the forest. However, it did not break out a fractal code.

After recovering slightly, Ihtaymon looked at Jennie and Lapamon, both of whom were charging their next attacks with a powerful fury. He then turned around and began to run, and the last thing they were to hear from him was, "You haven't seen the last of me! You'll regret the day you did this. You'll see!"

Our heroines watched Ihtaymon run away into the depths of the forest, and both let out a sigh of relief. Lapamon then glowed the yellow glow of dedigivolution. Bridgit dashed quickly out of the cave and stood next to Jennie. "You really showed him. But let's get in the cave. John could use a bit of help, and besides," she smiled at her next thought, "I've got several packages of hot cocoa just waiting to be whipped up, and I could use a little help in getting some water."

Jennie smiled. "Okay, Bridgit. I guess I could help you with that." The three of them then walked into the cave, where Spikecornmon was sitting next to John, who had not recovered from the battle…

_Will John recover? Will Ihtaymon return to seek his revenge? Will the cocoa ever get cooked? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: Did anyone get the title pun for this chapter? It's a pun on the attack patterns in Tokyo Mew Mew. I warned of random anime crossovers… didn't I? Nobody reviewed the last chapter before I could get this one up, but that might be because I actually got this one in quickly! So anyway, the second part of this two part saga should be coming... sooner than later. Soplease read and review nicely!


	6. Winds of History

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own the mages. So there, nya. (Oh no, cat pun... in a chapter about a rabbit, a dog and an earwig...)

Winds of History

"I wonder how Bridgit and the twins are doing."

Bobby was attempting – and failing miserably – to try to keep up with Tan and Rhenna as they walked further along the path. Raptomon and Dewmon were also lagging behind, mostly from fatigue after eating all of that delicious food and not working it off. Butterstarmon sat on Bobby's head, snoozing with his wings out. This had two benefits – it gave Bobby some shade in the bright sunlight, and it let Butterstarmon refrain from walking or flying. Besides, it gave both of them a slight tan.

Tan and Rhenna both ignored Bobby's question, so he kept talking. "I mean, I just want to know what they're doing. They could have run into danger, because as a group we seem to almost once every hour. I would go back to try and find them, but I don't remember the way because I've just been following you. I knew I should have scattered breadcrumbs or something – I could have easily done that with the packs of cocoa I have in the basket." Still not getting a response, he said a bit louder, "And don't you think that the both of you're being just a _bit_ conceited?"

That last comment made Tan stop walking and say in an agitated tone, "Bridgit left because she wanted to. The twins left because they wanted to. If you want to, you can leave. I'm not stopping you, and neither is Rhen. I'm just disappointed that you'd rather stick with that nobody than us somebodies."

Bobby ran forward to stand in front of the other two, and yelled, "You really _are_ conceited, aren't you? You think that you're _so_ smart just because your ruby can tell the future. However, it only says where we will end up and not the journey that lies ahead. Bridgit's diamond, however, lets her see that. And I'd rather stick with her and take the 'wrong' path than stick with you any day!"

"So why are you walking with us then?" Rhenna asked, also agitated.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure that neither of you does something stupid. And anyway, if I left, your partners would have to go without food for hours, perhaps days."

Butterstarmon didn't open either eye as he listened to the three of them arguing, but he muttered, "This could really disrupt someone's beauty sleep."

.--.

The delicious aroma of hot cocoa filled the air in the cavern – an aroma that would not have been possible without Jennie's water powers and Bridgit's laser. Now, Bridgit was using a small bowl full of water to scry, to find out what damage the battle against Ihtaymon had done to John, who still lay unconscious on the cavern floor. Spikecornmon was asleep, and Bunimon was busy bandaging John's broken arm.

She finished and said happily, "Well, other than the one broken arm, which can easily be fixed thanks to Bunimon, I'm happy to report that no lasting damage has been dealt to John. Luckily, you interrupted Ihtaymon's mind wave attack just before it fully took effect. Just one moment later and I don't know what could have happened. According to what I saw when I was scrying earlier in the cocoa, that attack is meant to turn the user into that earwig's slave, which would let him control their every thought, whether it would be revealing the location of some great treasure or something… with much more pain involved for him or somebody else. There's no telling what he'd make them do."

Jennie flinched. "John…" She looked over towards the corner where her twin lay, still unconscious, as Bunimon began to wrap his broken arm in her pink ribbon. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "I hope he'll be okay."

Bridgit leaned backwards against a large boulder. "You and John seem really close. I mean, if my little sister and I were in this situation, sure I'd be worried and all, but I'm not sure if I'd be that worried. I mean, Kima is a little bit annoying and gets on my nerves almost every day…"

"Well, I guess we are pretty close," Jennie muttered. "Although, this ordeal that we've had to go through has just brought us closer…"

"Really? What kind of ordeal?"

Jennie sighed. "Well, let's see. It was May second, almost three years ago, that it really started, but it had begun about two years before that even, on our parents' anniversary. I remember the gift Mama gave Papa in vivid detail – a beautiful rose-shaped pink stone that sparkled like a beautiful piece of rose-quartz. I'm not even sure where she got it, but it was beautiful. Either way, a few days later Papa left to go on some sort of archaeological dig somewhere around Kyoto and brought the stone with him – Mama insisted that it would keep him company on the dig. When he got back, he started acting – differently. I don't know how to describe it, but he started acting kind of mean to Mama. John and I tried to ignore it – anyway, Papa was yelling at Mama, not us. But somehow, I always thought that some of it was always aimed at us, even if indirectly.

"That continued on for about a year, and then the two of them started talking about divorce. Well, it wasn't really talking – Papa was really forcing it on her. He even used physical force once – or it might have happened more, I only saw it once though. And that whole time, John and I were also getting hurt a little bit by this. John even talked a few times about sleeping in our backyard rather than risk being the target of some harm, and he actually did it once or twice. I even joined him. It was pretty fun, thinking back on it.

"Then, about six months later, they took it to the court. Papa moved out, and we had to visit him one weekend a month. We started to dread it. John even once just plain refused to go, and Mama took the fall because Papa had her arrested or something, I think, because we didn't see her all that week…" She sniffed, and then continued, "But that wasn't all of it. The actual trial was being drawn out forever. Papa was just never pleased with the verdict, and kept the trial going. That continued for another six months, and then the final verdict came on May second, the day after our birthdays. Which is actually a fairly odd thing in itself – John was born just before midnight on April 30, and I was born just after on May 1, so we were born in different months.

"But the final verdict was the nastiest thing of all. I remember finding out so clearly that it still gives me nightmares. John and I were in the park that day, staying away from the trial because Mama didn't want us to see it. Now, I think it was really to give us just a few moments longer with each other – Mama's always had a sixth sense about bad things happening. Anyway, we were both sitting on the swings, laughing at something that now seems so insignificant when our parents came to get us. They weren't in good moods though – Mama had tears running down her face, and Papa was rageful, which at the time was quite regular for him. Either way, Papa grabbed John's arm and told him that it was time to go. John originally started to walk back with him, and I tried to follow, but Mama held me back. John then realized that we weren't following, and stopped, asking why Mama and I weren't following. That's when we learned what the final verdict was: Each parent got one of us. Papa got John, and Mama got me. And the worst part: Papa said that if he caught John and me together, he would hurt us so badly that not even the best hospital would be able to fix us. John tried to get away, but Papa was too strong and dragged him away. I tried to run and help him, but Mama held me back."

Jennie paused here to wipe her tearing eyes, and Bridgit sat there, trying to keep a straight face about this but tears still streaming down her face. She sniffed a bit and muttered, "Your dad, he sounds like a real lizard. And not the slightly cute type, either."

Jennie continued, "That first week, I locked myself in my room and refused to come out. Everywhere I looked, John had been ripped away. We had shared a bedroom before, but Papa had taken the extra time to strip our room of all of John's belongings, although I'm still not sure what he did with them. That day, there _was_ the cruel odor of smoke in the air. But either way, Mama had to find a hairpin in order to pick my lock and enter my room. She didn't want this – nobody did except Papa. He's the one who bribed the judge to accept his case. He's the reason why our family was so well off before – Mama's not very wealthy at all. She can barely keep food on the table and the bills paid. And from what John has told me, Papa tortures him day and night, not allowing him to even eat unless he asks."

Bridgit gasped, then asked, "So, how is it you two are together now? I'm assuming that your father doesn't know about this meeting."

"No, he doesn't thankfully. That first winter, Mama and I worked together to create a package for John, consisting of a small diary I had been keeping for him, a few videotapes of important events that I had taken part in, and a small knife that I had crafted from some wood outside. The knife was because Mama and I felt that as long as he was with Papa, he might need protection. I couldn't deliver it in person, but we have other family who live around. So that Christmas eve, I delivered the package to our cousins. Do you know YamatoIshida? He goes by Matt around his friends..."

"Sort of – I helped with refreshments at one of his rock concerts - community service for school. He's your cousin?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I delivered the package, along with gifts, to them, and received back a gift from them and a package from John. He apparently had made a package for me as well. When I got home and opened it, it contained a couple of things – a few tapes of important things he had done, a cassette of a diary that he had written for me, and a leather pouch containing ten arrows that he had made from maple sticks that had dropped on his back lawn, along with feathers from a small bird that had been run over on the street, along with a promise that he was making the bow to go along with them. I've always loved archery.

"All year, we continued to be separated. The only thing that kept me going was the promise that John had written stating that he would try to communicate again. It was the hardest in mid-spring, but I think you can understand why. Meanwhile, I found a nice log one day and, using the small penknife that Mama had given me for my birthday – that was all I had asked for, other than having one more day with John – whittled it into a long, wooden sword that I spent the entire year perfecting. Then came last December. Matt had called a few hours before I was going to bring John's package to be delivered, saying that he had to go somewhere and couldn't deliver it that night. Mama and I were sitting by the fire later that night, waiting for the next day, when the doorbell rang.

"John was at the door, holding a package. He only wanted to deliver the package, to make sure that he could get back without Papa knowing where he'd been, but after calling our neighbor we made sure that if Papa did try to get John to tell him where he'd been, he'd have an alibi. We all three sat by the fire, and we opened each other's gifts. I had given him another diary, more tapes, and the wooden sword that I had spent so long on – I had even taped the handle in silver electrical tape so that any splinters wouldn't hurt his hand. John, meanwhile, gave me another cassette, more videos, and the very bow that he'd promised. And he had certainly done really well on it too – it was carved of beautiful maple wood, and its string was – well, I'm not sure what it is. Either way, it was, and still is, beautiful. That was the happiest day of my life I think, and over some hot chocolate, John and I came up with a way to make the happiness last even longer – we decided to come up with a date for us to sneak out together. Today just happened to be that date. You were probably wondering why we were being so cautious in the park. It's because we didn't want Papa to find us. Mama's fine with it – in fact, she's ecstatic that we are doing it. However, Papa is an ever-present threat."

In the corner, John stirred a bit and groaned quietly. Jennie jumped up at the sound, and then ran to where her twin lay. As he woke up, Jennie hovered over him, asking, "John! John, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, holding his head in his right arm, as his left arm was obviously still hurting. "What happened? I remember being blasted by that Ihtaymon creature, and then everything went black."

"You were knocked unconscious," Bridgit said from over by the cocoa, which had begun to boil. She was stirring it so that it wouldn't burn. "And if it wasn't for Jennie, that broken arm of yours would be the least of your troubles."

"Jennie?"

His twin nodded. "I saved you just as Ihtaymon used his mind wave attack. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't."

John winced because of the pain that his arm was causing, and said, "I thought I told you to stay in the cave where you would be safe."

"And yet if I hadn't saved you just then, this cave wouldn't have served as much protection if what Bridgit said about that attack is correct. Besides, I had Lapamon to help me. She's Bunimon's digivolved form."

"Bunimon digivolved?"

The little rabbit didn't move from right beside John's arm. "That's right. And if you'd just hold still, I could also bandage that broken arm of yours."

"Oh, sorry." John held still for a minute while Bunimon continued to wrap her ribbons around his arm.

As she finished, the little rabbit said, "Even with my healing powers, it will take at least a half an hour to heal. I'd suggest that we just stay here until then."

"And I know something that will pass the time," Bridgit commented, motioning toward the kettle of cocoa that was beginning to steam furiously. "The hot cocoa's ready. Who wants some?"

"Oh, that reminds me," John remembered, using his good arm to grab his bag – which floated to him instead of him having to reach for it – and opened it. Six humongous pinkish berries floated out, and directed by John's waving hand, one plopped squarely on each of his friend's laps. One, however, remained floating – the one meant for John's partner, Canismon. "My partner and I were in the woods and saw these berries, so I decided to pick them for you. Where _is_ Canismon, anyway?" John muttered, not quite remembering the fact that his partner had been blasted by Ihtaymon some time before. However, small data dots began to gather by his side, and his sleeping partner materialized. Canismon had just lifted his head and was only beginning to shake off his drowsiness when the berry meant for him hovered right over to him and plopped silently onto his paws.

Bridgit picked up her berry, looked it over, sniffed it a little bit, and then shrugged and ventured a nibble. She chewed for a second and then swallowed, and a smile broke over her face. "Wow, John, it's delicious. It tastes almost like… strawberry juice and cranberry juice mixed with a tiny bit of orange juice and just a tiny hint of seltzer."

Spikecornmon looked hers over and muttered, "Wow, I didn't realize that this species of berry grows around here – the crawnge berry usually only grows in colder climates. But it's apparently one of the most delicious berries that exist. I've personally never had the pleasure of tasting one, but I guess it's worth a try." She nibbled it a little bit and immediately took another bite, then another, then another…

Bridgit took three glasses and three bowls out of the picnic basket and used the spoon that had been used to stir the kettle to scoop a generous amount into each container. She then gave a glass each to the twins, and a bowl each to the digimon. "It's probably a little bit hot, but…"

"It's delicious!" Jennie commented, taking a sip. "Almost just as good as the cocoa that Mama served last Christmas eve…" She didn't have to finish her sentence, as the other people in the cave made their signs of approval."

Bridgit smiled. "If you want more, there's plenty in the kettle."

So, the six of them sat in the cave, drinking cocoa and refilling their glasses when they wanted to, until about five minutes until John's bandages were allowed to come off. As Bridgit packed up the remaining cocoa –which wasn't much – into a plastic container and placed the materials, glasses, and bowls back into her picnic basket, Jennie stretched and got up, excusing, "I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air – it's getting a little hot in here."

As Jennie left, there was pin-drop silence for a few seconds, and then, well, let's just say the scream that came was almost as loud as a train's whistle blowing straight in your ears. Almost. The others immediately jumped to their feet and ran to the entrance of the cavern, only to barely catch a glimpse of Jennie, wrapped in some sort of white webbing and being carried off by a giant earwig.

"Ihtaymon," the five of them said in unison, and John ran off after it, Canismon running after him. John had just enough time to get a flat boulder to become airborne and leap onto it – and Canismon had barely enough time to scramble upon it as well – before he entered the forest, chasing after his twin's captor. Bridgit ran forward and yelled, "John, wait!" Then, realizing that he wasn't about to turn back, she yelled to him, louder than before, "YOUR ARM STILL HAS A COUPLE MINUTES BEFORE IT WILL BE HEALED! _DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID BEFORE THEN!_"

Spikecornmon walked up to her and asked, "Wouldn't it be better advice to tell him not to do anything stupid _period_?"

Bridgit smiled and shook her head, then stared toward the direction John had flown. "He's obviously going to do something stupid anyway – there's no stopping that. He and Jennie would die for one another. I'm just warning him that he'll be better off if he lets it heal before then, because then he'll have a better defensive system."

Bunimon interrupted, "Um, Jennie's alone, and Canismon hasn't digivolved yet. Don't you think we _might_ want to try and go help them?"

Bridgit and her partner were still for a moment, and then nodded and muttered, "Good point." The three of them then ran off through the forest, trying to make it past the underbrush that Ihtaymon had stirred up in his flight with Jennie.

.--.

"There's a cave!" Tan pointed the spectacle of nature out as if it was some great landmark, mostly because he was stressed out, having to deal with Bobby's nagging. Rhenna was no different, although she was more tired than stressed. Their partners were on the verge of falling to sleep right where they stood. The only ones in their group, in fact, that were not stressed or tired were Bobby and Butterstarmon, the former of whom had been keeping his energy up with a myriad of Hershey bars from the picnic basket he carried, and the latter of whom had been sleeping all this time on top of Bobby's head.

"Oh, that's nice," Rhenna stated in an annoyed tone. "Let's the both of us go in there and lock the door before Bobby can follow us." Not wishing to point out the fact that caves don't have doors and waste energy, Tan stayed quiet.

The group was about to head over to it when they heard a quiet scream, which grew in intensity, until they saw a large earwig-like creature carrying a girl, who was the source of the screaming, into the cave. None of them noticed that the girl was Jennie; in fact, Tan hung his head and muttered, "Occupied. How excellent." (A/N - Baka Tan moment. You can tell I don't like the goggleboys as much...)

.--.

Jennie was thrown to the floor of the cave, although she was still not released from the webs that bound her. As Ihtaymon looked at the outside to make sure nobody had followed them, he hissed happily and turned towards his prey. Jennie struggled with her bondage, crying, "What do you want with me?" However, her captor did not know was that she was also using her powers to try and build up enough water pressure underneath the webbing to make it burst.

"Why," the earwig hissed, "do you want to know that?"

Jennie explained, trying to buy as much time as possible, "Well, normally when a villain has their prey in the movies, they go on elaborately about some plan to take over the world and junk, going into every single possible detail that they know. The hero _never_ escapes while the lecture is going on, of _course_."

Ihtaymon was not too smart and didn't realize that his prey was trying to last as long as possible. He also did not notice the flat, flying rock that carried John and his partner, which landed silently on a stretch of stone at the top of the cavern that acted sort of like one of those wooden support beams in some of some buildings, especially those that have any religious significance. There was one minute left until John's bandages would come off and he'd be healed.

"Okay then, young one," Ihtaymon stated. "Here's my plan. The dark one wants control over this world, and the one that you come from. However, he also sees that you are a great threat to his goal of control. So, he sent me to get rid of you."

"And how do you suppose you'll get rid of me? My water powers are tough."

"That's the beauty of it, my dear. You're going to do it for me. I plan on entering your mind and forcing you to destroy yourself. And if I couldn't find you, I was going to use your dear brother to do the job – force him to reveal your whereabouts, and then destroy you by his own hand."

It was all John and Canismon could do to suppress a gasp. Thirty seconds remained.

"Who is this 'dark one' that you speak of?"

"That is not of your concern. Now, prepare to die at your own hand."

"NO!" The water pressure made her restraints burst, and she was free. She held her hand out and a large stream of water shot straight at the earwig. However, it wasn't phased.

Time was up, and the ribbon that was left from John's makeshift cast floated silently off and landed in his hands. John looked at it, and then suddenly had a thought.

Ihtaymon got ready, and then cried "Gross Blow!" sending a large energy orb soaring towards Jennie. She was knocked backwards, and as she crashed against the wall, a small crack came from the lower half of her left leg. She collapsed onto the ground out of pain.

John watched for the right moment to strike, slowly starting the ribbon's hovering.

"Argh!" Bridgit almost tripped again over the underbrush. Spikecornmon was slightly ahead of her, and Bunimon beckoned over the rest of the bushes. "Look – we're almost there!"

Bridgit kept cutting the grass with her laser beam, all the while grumbling, "Jennie gets a ride, even if it's on the back of that cretin. John and Canismon get to fly. And us? We get to walk through the bushes. I don't care about this outfit, but if my parents see me like this they'll kill me!"

Ihtaymon stood over Jennie, who was attempting to sit up, even with her leg causing her such pain. The earwig hissed once more, "Any last words?"

Jennie bravely stated, even with the tears streaming down her face from the pain, "Hurt me if you want, but don't you dare lay another finger on John."

"Fine by me," the earwig hissed. It then cried, "Mind Wave!" Jennie screamed, her eyes wide open and slowly fading into dark, blank pits even with her struggle.

"Hey ugly!" came a voice from the rock formation on the ceiling, which made Ihtaymon look up, although his attack kept coming. "Step away from my sister!"

A large, pink-colored ribbon shot down from where John stood, which split in half, one part wrapping around Ihtaymon, which stopped his attack and caused him a lot of pain, and the other wrapping around Jennie, which freed her from Ihtaymon's spell, which was almost complete. As she opened her eyes and saw her twin and his partner leaping down from the balcony, she couldn't help the tears gathering in her eyes. "John, you came!"

John smiled and nodded, then turned to his partner, saying, "You want to get rid of this menace, Canismon?"

Canismon nodded. "Whenever you're ready, John." Both John's topaz star and Canismon began to glow a bright golden-yellow color.

D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Canismon, digivolve to…" he said as he grew to approximately three times his size. His tail became all fuzzy, and around his neck became slightly spiked. His paws – and claws, for that matter – grew approximately twice their size after the original transformation, and his teeth became sharper and slightly longer… "Lupemon!"

E N D D I G I V O L U T I O N

Where Canismon had stood before, there was now a large, handsome wolf. The best way to describe it is… well, reader, you've seen season 1 of the television show, right? Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't even know who Matt Ishida is. Anyway, this digimon looked just like Garurumon, except where Garurumon was blue, this one was golden, and where Garurumon was white, this one was silver in color.

.--.

Lupemon

Level: Champion

Abilities: Wind Paw, Lupine Aurora

.--.

"Are we too late?" came a voice at the entrance. There stood Bridgit, Spikecornmon, and Bunimon, all of whom looked ready to fight. Bunimon immediately ran to Jennie's side and asked, "Are you okay? Did Ihtaymon hurt you too badly?"

"I'm fine," Jennie reassured your partner, although she winced at her broken leg. Bunimon shook her head once, and then proceeded to bandage her partner's leg.

Ihtaymon, however, was now beginning to cower against the back wall. "Don't hurt me, please!" he hissed. "I was only following orders."

John walked forward slightly, saying "Your orders hurt my sister and me, and that is unforgivable. Lupemon, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly, John," the wolf said as it raised its front paw. Gathering energy, he slashed at the earwig, crying, "Wind Paw!" He then did the same thing with the other front paw, making an X shaped slash, although not saying the attack's name another time.

Ihtaymon was badly hurt by that attack, and as Lupemon gathered energy in his mouth, the wolf shouted, "Lupine Aurora!" as a large beam of energy hit squarely on the mark.

Just as the earwig was about to turn into data, it quietly muttered, "You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back, and when I do, I'll destroy the both of you!" It became data, and John scanned it with his D-PA.

After that all happened, John walked over to where Jennie was. "You okay?" he asked, pulling her up and letting her rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," his twin said, hugging her brother. "Except for this broken leg, I couldn't be better."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until Bridgit interrupted, saying "That leg of yours is probably going to take another half an hour to heal. How about we sit around in here until it heals? There's still more cocoa. Although, Bunimon mentioned something about adding some of her ribbon to get rid of any traces of Ihtaymon that might still be in either of you."

So, the six of them sat down in the cave, drinking cocoa. What they didn't notice, however, was that right behind them, a small leaf-shaped emerald materialized and flew out of the cave, seeking its owner…

_Who does this fifth jewel belong to? What powers might it hold? (Try and guess...) Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: Yey, my third update in four days! That must be some kind of record... anyway, the twins' story is based mostly on somethingmy friends (a brother and sister pair, althoughnot twins)had to go through(although the twins' story is very much exaggurated). I hope they don't kill me when they read this... anyway, about the reviews.

its been a while - Hi, Emily! Long time no... see, talk, or communication in general! Can't wait to see you again! And I'm glad you like it so far, even if it isn't Teen Titans... I'd better work some on that one, shouldn't I...

tangledways - Glad you like it so far. Yeah, it was on animeadmirers, but I decided that it would be easier for me to write it here.

Anyway, just try and guess what the fifth crystal does, review nicely, and I'll see you... eventually! Hopefully sooner than later...


	7. Flower Faerie

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon. That means that any ideas or characters specifically discussed by the show or merchandise pertaining to Digimon or other stories that exist in this story are not my creations. I do, however, own all characters and ideas that do not match the above criteria unless I mention otherwise.

Flower Faerie

If you recall,and there's no real reason why you wouldn't if you've been reading,last chapter the twins defeated Ihtaymon. From his defeat, although unnoticed, emerged a glittering leaf-shaped emerald that began to float out of the cavern to seek its owner.

Rhenna and Tan were sitting on tree stumps that just happened to be in the middle of the forest, finally getting some relief from their stress because they had sent Bobby and Butterstarmon off on a scouting mission. Dewmon and Raptomon were sleeping at their partners' sides, completely exhausted.

The emerald floated through the woods, and only had to travel a few yards before landing right on Rhenna's lap. She looked down, feeling the new presence, and picked it up, examining it closely. Tan also noticed and stated, "Looks like someone just fought an evil digimon and won. Probably the twins. I wonder what powers you have, Rhen?"

"Well, only one way to find out," she said, and she closed her eyes and concentrated. The emerald glowed softly as, from the ground, a large vine emerged, twisting and turning its way up the tree stump that Rhenna sat on. But it never actually reached her, for although the stump had started out small, it was also growing as the vine twirled around it. Higher and higher it went, as did Rhenna, who was nervously inching towards the center of the stump, trying not to give it an opportunity to knock her off.

Tan just sat in awe as the stump and vine climbed ever-higher into the canopies, until Rhenna was sitting almost level with the tops of the trees themselves. Then, leaves and branches began to sprout from the vine that encircled the stump, so that it became a tree of its own. When it was done, the new tree was so beautiful and so like the older trees that it was hard to tell the difference between them.

"Um, I'd like to come down now," Rhenna said, shaking like a leaf. She was a little bit afraid of heights, after all. It must be pointed out, however, that she was slightly enjoying the whole experience, although hiding that quite well.

Bridgit was scrying in her cocoa again – her excuse was to make sure that there was nothing dangerous around as Jennie's leg healed. It was almost done, but there was still some time left, and none of them wanted to take any chances this time. She nodded slightly at her vision, then looked up and sighed. "Well, it looks like Rhenna's found her powers. And I have no comment on the fact that she's having a little bit of trouble controlling them – that new tree out in the forest is her handiwork."

"I was wondering what that sound was," Bunimon yawned. "I was thinking it might be another evil digimon."

"Well," Bridgit replied, "not even the Legendary Warriors were attacked every waking moment. For example, in chapter 33 after Koji rescued Koichi from the corrupted dark spirits, they spent at least a couple of hours calmly sitting on the train. Although, not many of them were speaking too much, and there _was_ a little tension between the original five and Koichi…"

"Yeah, Bridgit, you know _just_ how to lighten the mood," Spikecornmon stated, keeping a straight face until seeing Bridgit's scowl made her crack up and begin to laugh a little bit, although she tried to disguise it as coughing.

The wrappings suddenly flew off of Jennie's leg and Bunimon gathered them, placing them into her quiver for reuse. Jennie got up and stretched, then said, "Well, I've had enough sitting around for one day. Anyone want to go find the others?"

"I'm up to it," John replied, getting up. "How about you, Bridgit?"

She had to think for a moment, but then she got up and nodded, saying, "I think I can handle that. After all, they're probably having _loads_ of fun. I bet that they've already forgotten about all of this, trying to get Rhenna down from that tree."

Canismon stated, "Hang on, Bridgit. You never told us anything about her being stuck in a tree."

Bridgit laughed nervously. "It must have just slipped my mind!"

As Rhenna wished for a way down and Dewmon attempted to fly up and rescue her partner, rescue became unnecessary as small steps appeared in the wood, leading in a downward spiral towards the ground. Rhenna took no time to ponder how it had happened – a lot of weird things had been happening lately anyway– and slowly made her way down, taking care not to let go of the tree except slightly when she had to release the friction of the bark on her arms.

"That's it Rhen! Just a little further and you'll be down!" Tan was shouting words of support up to his friend, who was obviously scared to death. Dewmon was acting as a spotter, hovering just under Rhenna's position in case her partner fell. Tan had even gotten Raptomon to help out with the spotting, although he lagged behind because he was still so tired.

Bobby, meanwhile, returned from his scouting mission. Seeing the tree that had previously been a stump, along with the emerald that Rhenna gripped tightly as she made her way down the tree, Bobby muttered, "I guess she's got her crystal now. That only leaves me."

Rhenna finally made her way down, and just as she was about to leap into his arms in tears, Bobby showed up and stated, "I don't want to alarm you or anything, but there's something about a mile down that path over there." He motioned towards the path that he had taken. "Past the cave, there is more of the forest, and then there is a small clearing. That clearing has a lake, and in that lake is a really nasty digimon. At least, it looked really nasty and sounded really nasty when we went in for a closer look."

At this time, Bridgit, the twins, and their partners made their way out of the cave, and seeing the rest of the group, made haste to join them. The twins waved, and although Bridgit did not, everyone was glad to see each other. Well, maybe not Bridgit and Tan as much, but that's self-explanatory.

After the greetings had been finished, Bobby broke it up, saying, "There's a kind of nasty digimon down that path. It's kind of like a giant green and silver hermit crab, and it looked nasty. I'd suggest not going in that direction, although I'm not sure if it saw us or not."

Rhenna looked down the path and suddenly froze, only able to say, "Um, I think it did see you, and there's no need for a closer look because it's coming right for us!"

Sure enough, right down the path lumbered a large hermit-crab like digimon. Its shell was a metallic green color, and its body was silver. Of course, its body could also have been compared to a dragonish lizard. (A/N: I believe it has a trading card somewhere... as have several of the foes they've faced so far... I haven't been very creative...)

.--.

MoriShellmon

Level: Champion

Abilities: Pile Shell, Slamming Attack

.--.

"Yeesh. We just beat up Ihtaymon, and now we have to face this thing," Jennie stated, obviously not forgetful of the last adventure.

"Who?" Tan asked, completely unaware of what the twins had faced.

"We'll tell you later," Bridgit said, bracing herself just in case. "Right now, I think we have a fight on our hands."

When MoriShellmon finally spotted our heroes (it took him a while), he immediately called, "Pile Shell!" From his mouth came a barrage of clam shells that were aimed directly towards the children, Rhenna in particular it seemed. All of them used their powers to create shields, except for Bobby, who hid behind the closest tree. When the barrage finally ended, the land looked like a fire had been through it (which might have happened, we'll never know if Tan really kept that shield in line or not), but the children were, more or less fine. As were their digimon. There was one exception, however. Rhenna's shield had not completely protected her from the blast, and it had torn a hole in her green skirt. It was a tiny hole, and it was near the bottom so it could easily be patched up, but Rhenna was not happy about it. In fact, she was _really_ not happy.

"You tore my skirt! Which _I _don't really care much about anyway, but my mother is going to kill me! You'll pay for that!" She stared at the hermit crab, a fury brewing in her eyes, and her emerald glowed a bright green color. (What other color would it glow?) So did Dewmon, who was revved up for battle herself.

D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Dewmon, digivolve to…" she cried as she grew to Rhenna's height. The teardrop that had been her head multiplied itself by four and rearranged to become a flower shape as corn silk grew from the pattern's top. Her body, which had been quite skinny, thickened to the width of a middle-aged maple tree's trunk. As for her wings, they also multiplied themselves and covered her body, arms, and legs, along with leaving three on each side to act as wings… "WildFloramon!"

E N D D I G I V O L U T I O N

Where Dewmon had previously stood, there was now a beautiful warrior, half girl, half flower. Her corn silk hair swept itself behind her, almost to her feet. She was covered with beautiful leaves, which if used properly could deliver a devastating blow. As for her head, each petal surrounding it was a different color, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one that was hidden by the hair.

.--.

WildFloramon

Level: Champion

Abilities: Leaf Blade, Cornsilk Petal Blast

.--.

"Slamming Attack!" MoriShellmon cried as he attempted to slam the new arrival to the ground, but she was too quick. As the leaves all over her sharpened themselves and protruded themselves, she flew up and slashed at MoriShellmon's shell, crying "Leaf Blade!"

The shell was almost cut through, but there was just one layer that had not been sliced. For that, Rhenna stepped in. From her emerald sprung three large vines which flew towards MoriShellmon and pried open his shell, revealing the soft flesh inside. WildFloramon took this opportunity to hover above the hermit crab, and her hair looked as if caught in a gigantic wind storm, blowing everywhere. (For extra visualization, if you remember in the second season of the television show when Arukenimon used her spirit needle to summon Blackwargreymon, this is similar to that.) Her fourth petal was revealed, a beautiful soft pastel rainbow which seemed to shift depending on how the light touched it. That particular petal began to glow, and as WildFloramon cried, "Cornsilk Petal Blast!" a great beam of rainbow-colored light hit MoriShellmon directly on his weak spot. He screamed and dissolved into data, which Rhenna scanned with her D-PA. WildFloramon dedigivolved back into Dewmon, and Rhenna sighed.

Bunimon hopped over to Rhenna and examined her skirt. She then nodded, and a tiny piece of ribbon flew out of her quiver – a small piece of what Jennie's leg had been wrapped in while it healed. When it touched Rhenna's skirt, the cloth mended itself immediately.

"Healing cuts, harming opponents, shielding from enemies, mending bones, driving out demons, fixing clothing – is there anything your ribbon _can't_ do?" Jennie wondered in awe at her partner.

From where MoriShellmon had fallen, small purple bits of data gathered and formed a fine piece of amethyst crystal, shaped almost like the stalactites and stalagmites of a cave. It flew over to Bobby, and landed right in his hands. "I guess this is mine, then," he commented quietly, examining it a tiny bit.

"Come on," Tan said, beginning to walk the other way. When nobody followed, he stopped and reminded them, "Nefertimon asked us to bring these back to her, remember? Let's bring them and get this over with."

"Okay," the others said, and they all followed, although Bobby lagged behind, wondering what surprises his amethyst might actually have in store…

_What powers might Bobby's new gem have in store? Will he find out before he has to deliver it to Nefertimon? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter (even if it's shorter than usual...) Anyway, thanks for the review charli, and I think you got your answer. You were right on, by the way, although I must admit it was kind of easy... anyway, the next chapter should come sooner than later... should... it all depends... but anyway, review nicely, and I'll see you when I next update over here! (Note to self: mustget some work done on other fics...)


	8. Ice King

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: I say it once again - I own my characters and my plots. Nothing else.

Ice King

"Are we there _yet_?"

Bridgit tried to ignore Rhenna's pleadings for a rest stop, but eventually could not resist telling her, "Look, just be glad you get to ride on the giant leaf of yours. Bobby and I are walking. You should try it sometime."

It was true. Tan and Rhen were riding on a leaf of Rhenna's vine, while the twins were riding together on a large boulder which John waslevitating with his own abilities. And it was true that Bridgit and Bobby were walking, the former very annoyed about the subject.

Bobby, however, was still examining his new amethyst. "I wonder what this thing can do," he muttered. "I wonder if it has some sort of ability to speed up our trip."

Out of nowhere, the amethyst began to shimmer and the ground suddenly became frozen over with a layer of ice. Bridgit immediately slipped, landing directly on her posterior, as did Spikecornmon. "Ouch," Bridgit said, rubbing her sore spot quite annoyed.

Bobby, however, wasn't slipping even as he walked on the ice over to Bridgit to lend her a hand. "I guess that's what this can do," he noted, and then said, "Perhaps this could be a solution to our walking problem."

He walked over to a nearby, and very convenient, dead tree and pulled off a large layer of bark. Splitting it in half and tossing half to Bridgit, he said, "Do you think this might make a good sled?"

A few minutes later, the two of them (along with their digimon – Butterstarmon was still on Bobby's head, and Spikecornmon was lying flat on Bridgit's back) were sledding after the rest of their friends, who had not noticed their missing comrades. As the slid toward the library, Bridgit wondered, "Hey Bobby, how come you were able to walk on the ice without slipping?"

"I like to go skating in the winter with my siblings," Bobby excused, "and I've become very good at balancing."

When they finally got to the field of flowers outside of Nefertimon's library, the other four were already there, Tan tapping his foot impatiently. "Where were you two?" he asked, his voice slightly risen.

Bridgit did not change her temperament as she stated plainly, "_We_ were walking, at least until Bobby froze the ground and found some sleds for us. Walking is quite fun. You should seriously try it sometime."

Tan sighed. "Never mind. Let's just go inside before something else happens."

Just then, the ground shook and the sky clouded over. Something flew over the library and landed between our heroes and the building. That something was a large dark-brown half-demon half-bat like thing. Its arms were wrapped in some sort of black wrapping, and there were strange rings around its arms.

.--.

InversiDevimon

Level: Champion

Abilities: Shadow Slash, Evil Discus

.--.

"So," the creature said in a dark voice. (A/N: What did you expect? Something like the chipmunks? Actually, that would be quite funny…) "You've retrievedthe six gems. How very clever of you. But this is as far as you will go, for I am about to destroy you as my servants were unable to."

Bridgit stepped forward. "So, _you_ were the dark one that Doggymon and Ihtaymon let slip about. What's the big idea, trying to take over the world and junk?"

InversiDevimon smiled and stated, "You goodie-goodies will never understand." He then raised his arm and brought it down quickly, shouting, "Shadow Slash!" The kids and their partners jumped out of the way just in time, but a shockwave shook the ground causing all of them to fall down – that is, all of them except for the digimon who could fly and Bobby.

"Talk later, digivolve now?" Tan asked rhetorically, and everyone nodded. Well, except for Bobby and Butterstarmon, who ran a few paces towards the forest.

"Raptomon digivolve to… Goyledramon!"

"Spikecornmon digivolve to… "Pegacornmon!"

"Bunimon digivolve to… Lapamon!"

"Canismon digivolve to… Lupemon!"

"Dewmon digivolve to… WildFloramon!"

The five champions stood there, ready for battle, their partners by their sides. Except for Bridgit, but that's because she leapt onto Pegacornmon's back. Bobby and Butterstarmon stood in the back, ready to fight but not quite ready to really fight.

Tan cried, "Attack!" and the digimon and their partners each released their moves on InversiDevimon. Tan let loose a fireball, Bridgit sent a large beam of light, Jennie attacked with a jet of water,John created a largewhirlwind, and Rhenna sent a stream of petals from the flowers in the field. And as for the digimon, Goyledramon used Pyro Tsunami, Pegacornmon used Rainbow Horn, Lapamon used Sapphire Slash – her claws hardened to be as tough as corundum and slashed InversiDevimon – Lupemon used Lupine Aurora, and WildFloramon used Cornsilk Petal Blast.

All of the attacks flew squarely at InversiDevimon, and they would have hit, too, and probably caused critical damage, if the dark creature hadn't raised his arms and sent the many bracelet-like things on them into the sky, where it created a black-hole-ish effect as he cried, "Evil Discus!" The attacks were sucked in by the hole and then shot back at the children, hitting most of them squarely. Except, of course, for Bobby.

The status was somewhat critical now. The five champions dedigivolved and were almost unconscious on the ground. The kids weren't faring much better, and Bridgit especially had been damaged, mostly due to the longer fall that had been involved with her. (A/N: I'm not too good at battle stuffs, am I?)

Bobby ran forward and asked everyone, "Are you alright?" Getting little response, he turned to face InversiDevimon. He then cried, "I don't know who you think you are, but you're not doing that again. In fact, I'm going to make sure you pay for what you've done here!" He then held out his hand, and an icy blast shot from it, coating the creature's wings and freezing them. The amethyst that he held in his other hand began to glow a deep violet, as did his partner.

D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Butterstarmon, digivolve to…" the butterfly cried as he grew to around Bobby's height. His body became almost humanoid, although his wings stayed almost the same – except for growing a couple feet wider and taller and changing color. His antennae especially went under drastic changes, becoming an amazing golden crown… "Monarchmon!"

E N D D I G I V O L U T I O N

Where Butterstarmon had stood, there was now almost the twin of Kazemon. (You know, the Legendary Warrior of Wind?) However, there were a few major differences. The first and most obvious was that this digimon was, obviously, male. The second difference was that his wings were a brilliant orange that almost seemed to glow, along with a few markings that penetrated the glow with a soft lilac tone. And the final major difference was the clothing – this new digimon wore a somewhat tight toga-like outfit and instead of a visor, there was a crown of the purest gold atop his head that shone at the top of its tallest peak with a single point of a snowflake. (A/N: See, neoKOSMOS? The descriptions get better!)

.--.

Monarchmon

Level: Champion

Abilities: Regal Snowstorm, Whirlwind Blitz

.--.

InversiDevimon took one look at Monarchmon and laughed. "You dare challenge me with a _butterfly_?"

Monarchmon leapt into the air and began to beat his wings furiously, crying "Whirlwind Blitz" as the gust flew toward the enemy. InversiDevimon raised his arms again and began to send his bracelets into the air again, but Bobby cried, "No you don't!" and sent an icy blast at the evil creature, destroying the rings and allowing his partner's attack to hit full force. InversiDevimon fell to the ground, and his frozen wings shattered to bits.

Monarchmon's crown then began to glow brightly, and then after crying "Regal Snowstorm!" an even larger icy blast than Bobby's was created and sent directly towards InversiDevimon. In the last seconds before it hit, the evil creature stated, "You may have defeated me, but there are others out there. Some of them are as strong as I am, some even stronger. I wonder what you children will do if you run into them." As the icy blast hit, InversiDevimon screamed and became fractal code, which Bobby quickly scanned.

A couple seconds after the code was scanned, the others stirred as Monarchmon dedigivolved. Bridgit was the first to awaken and, after getting up and looking around, ran over to Bobby and said happily, "You did it! You beat InversiDevimon! Great Job, Bobby!"

.----.

When our heroes _finally_ reached the library, Nefertimon was waiting at the entrance. She stated calmly, "I sensed your arrival. Come with me."

They entered the library and climbed the stairs once more to enter the chamber with the pillars. The center one still had the glowing orb atop it, and the two carvings on each pillar were still plain as day. Nefertimon stopped in the center and instructed, "Go to the pillar that you originally took your D-PA from. Then, place your D-PA in its slot, and your gem in the other. When that is done, everything else will go according to plan."

So, the children placed their items in the slots. The six pillars glowed brighter than they had been before their orbs had been removed, and their light joined together to create a powerful beam which slowly began to cover the entire digital world, destroying all evil in its path. And it probably would have worked completely, too. Except for one thing. As soon as the field of light got a certain distance away, some sort of evil force field triggered. Then, that force field defeated the light one and sent a large shockwave through the digital world back to the library, and itattempted to penetrate the circle of pillars. Nefertimon, however, stepped in the way of the shockwave and allowed it to zap her instead, although a little bit still got through, causing a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the children and digimon were okay, but Nefertimon was critically injured and the pillars – except for the center one – had been reduced to rubble – and that's saying nothing about the ceiling, which had been blasted straight through. Our heroes ran over to Nefertimon, who quietly but urgently said, "There's not much time. I thought thatthe six gemswould destroy the evil, but I was wrong. You six will have tofind the othertwo gemsand theirowners, and enlist their help. First, however, I have one more task for you." She moved her head toward the final pillar. "Take the orb from atop that pillar to the Forest Terminal, andbring the egg to Seraphimon for his protection. I am sure that he will also be able to give you good advice for the rest of your fight."

"We'll do that, Nefertimon," Jennie said quietly. From within the rubble of what had previously been the pillars, the six crystals flew towards their owners.

After receiving his crystal again, Tan asked, "What about the D-PAs? Don't we need them too?"

Rhenna questioned, "And what do you mean by finding the two other gems and their owners? You mean that there are two more crystals still out there that could potentially fall into the hands of evil?"

"No, you do not," Nefertimon said quietly. "The D-PA was only there to help you along until you found the gems. Now that they have all been found, the D-PAs are unnecessary. You will find that your gems will fill all of the roles of the D-PAs and more. And as for the other two gems, you will find them when the time is right, unless fate is against us all."

Outside, the sky formed a perfect sunset. Nefertimon saw that and said quickly and with her last ounces of strength, "For tonight, you should go home to your own world. Time in this world and that were synchronized during the second epic battle of the Legendary Warriors and Lucemon. If I am right about your world, your 'parents' will likely get worried if you are not back in time. Return to the cave that you were in when you entered this world and touch the carving in the back – that should activate the portal. Remember, the fate of the digital world is up to you…" She then faded into fractal code and her digiegg flew off to the Village of Beginnings.

.--.

When the kids returned to the cave, the digimon stayed outside. Dewmon excused, "We'll stay here and guard the egg. If anyone in your world were to see us, they would probably freak out. So, it would probably be better if we were to stay here."

"You're right," Rhenna replied, then smiled. "See you tomorrow, then." The children waved, then placed their hands on the carving, which drew them into the human world once again.

.--.

"So," Tan said when the six of them made it back to the human world, "shall we meet here tomorrow morning at around nine?"

"Sure," the others said mostly unanimously.

So, they all began to leave, starting with Tan and Rhenna. Before he left, though, Tan turned to Bridgit and said, "Y'know, I hate to admit it, but it's been kind of fun hanging out with you unpopular kids. Kind of." He then ran to catch up with Rhenna.

Bridgit smiled from the mouth of the cave, thinking 'I guess even popular kids don't have to be total jerks.' She stood there for a couple minutes thinking that.

"Hey, Bridgit! Earth to Bridgit! You coming or what?"

Bridgit looked over towards Bobby, who was standing there, tapping his foot a tiny bit impatiently. "Yeah, I'm coming," she replied, and together the two of them walked home.

_What will tomorrow hold for the Mages? Is Tan really not completely a jerk? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: Sorry for the short wait, but things came up. To reply to the reviews...

charli/AzerathGirl: I'm glad you like it. And I think what I was thinking when I was doing the eggs was the color of the digimon instead of the crystal. (If it was the crystal then Bridgit would have a white egg.)

Various names of Emily (sorry I'm too lazy to put them): Yeah, I know that the details are not quite true. I honestly don't care because as I said, it's a huge exaggeration, and I don't know all of the details, and I don't want to make it completely true to reality. But I'm glad you like it, I can't wait to see you, and please don't kill me because of this!

So anyway,please read, review, don't get too mad if I don't update for a while, and I'll see you later!


	9. Fly Like an Eagle

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: Let's put it this way – Digimon isn't mine. But the Mages (my characters)are.Got it?

Fly Like an Eagle

When Jennie got home, she stole away to her room before greeting her mother. Ms. Takaishi didn't comment as she noticed her daughter's door close, however, as this particular night of the week was one of the red-haired girl's nearly nightly calls to the judge that had come to the fateful verdict that had separated her from her brother.

Jennie dialed the number and put the phone up to her ear, listening earnestly for the dial tone, followed by three rings. Then came the judge's voice, and Jennie smiled weakly.

"Hello, Judge Akasaka? … Yes, this is Jennifer Takaishi again. …yes, this is about the same thing… what was that? You're still not budging? …yes, I know, but… please, you don't have any idea how much it hurts to not be able to see him… I understand. I'll call back later to try and convince you then." She hung up the phone and hung her head.

Ms. Takaishi walked quietly toward Jennie's room and knocked on the door. After hearing a weak "come in" from within, she opened the door and took a seat next to her daughter on the bed.

"He still won't change his mind?" Ms. Takaishi asked, and Jennie nodded, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks before she began crying completely.

Jennie's mother hesitated for a moment, but then put her hand on her daughter's back, saying for what seemed to Jennie like the hundredth time, although it was probably more, "As long as you're careful, you can keep doing what you're doing until we figure out a way to get through this. I want you to be safe, but I also want you to be happy."

Jennie nodded, although some tears still flowed down her cheeks. "I just wish Papa hadn't done all of this…"

.----.

That evening, John made his way back to his father's house – grudgingly as usual. As he walked through the door leading into the dreary kitchen, his father stood in front of the only passage to the bedrooms. John pretended that his father wasn't there, grabbed a snack, and made his way towards the hallway that led to his bedroom. When his father didn't move, however, he stated without changing his expression, "Will someone please remove this abnormally large blockage from the hallway?"

His father replied in a somewhat hostile tone, "So, son, how was your day? Keeping out of trouble, I suppose?" John didn't reply, just tried to dodge past his father into the hallway beyond. His father continued, "For example, you didn't seek out the company of a certain forbidden person around your age, huh?"

"If you're talking about my sister," John finally replied in a very aggravated tone, "who says I _seek out_ her company?"

"So," his father pounded on the wall with his abnormally large fist. (Can you tell he is just plain abnormally large?) "You're admitting that you _did_ meet with her, aren't you?"

John now raised his voice a little bit and began to have a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Are you nuts? Why would I meet with her when you so explicitly banned us from seeing each other?"

His father then raised his own voice. "I don't know – maybe because you want to rebel against me!"

John was now practically yelling. "Who says I'm not already doing that?"

"THAT'S IT," his father screamed. "NO FOOD FOR A WEEK! And," he stated slyly, "I'd like you to remember the consequences of meeting that certain forbidden person."

"THAT DOES IT!" John also screamed. "I'M SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT!" He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door very loudly, leaving his smirking father in the dust. Although, if you were to hold a barometer in that room just then, you would have noticed a slight change in the air pressure.

He made his way into the woods of the backyard, into a small cove of four trees that kind of naturally almost made a tent. Draped over those four trees was a tattered blanket, obviously having been out there for months on end. John removed the blanket from the trees and attached it to some large tent posts, forming a small hideaway for the umpteenth time. He then sat down in it, eating his snack and secretly practicing the levitation of leaves – only a little bit, not enough to let any onlookers realize that it wasn't just the wind blowing them around.

.----.

The first thing that Bridgit saw when she reached her house was a swarm of flashing lights gathered outside her house. She also heard a large swirling mass of sirens gathered there. She passed by them without thinking about it too much, seeing as crooks often tried to break into the Kanara household. She entered the house quietly, but was stopped in the front hall by her parents. Mr. Kanara looked quite flustered, as though he had just been called home from an important business meeting. Which, by the looks of things, he had. Mrs. Kanara, meanwhile, was on the verge of tears as various servants ran around behind them, apparently very troubled about something, as even the cook was running about, and he was supposed to be making dinner.

"Is something the matter?" Bridgit asked without making eye contact as usual.

Bridgit's mother ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Bridgit, we're so glad you're home safe!"

"Why?" Bridgit managed to squeak out from underneath her mother's choking embrace. "What… happened?"

Mr. Kanara was the one to answer, "You're sister never returned from her lesson. We think she's been kidnapped."

.----.

The next morning, Tan and Rhenna were waiting at the cave with Jennie and Bobby, who had already shown up. The former pair was getting a bit impatient for Bridgit and John to show up, and Jennie was getting a little worried about her brother. Finally, Bridgit showed up, a little bit out of breath. Tan stated a little bit sarcastically, "Ah, here you are. What happened, you wake up late or something?"

Tan was wearing his sports goggles once again, along with a maroon short-sleeved shirt, a bright red jacket that was left unzipped so that the maroon showed through, and a pair of khaki slacks.

Rhenna wore a dark forest-green shirt with half-sleeves and a short yellow skirt, the latter of which was worn over a pair of blue slacks – her excuse was that she didn't want her skirt tearing again.

Bobby had a lilac-colored shirt – long sleeves – and a pair of dark blue slacks that were covered in fuzz – he claimed that he had a couple cats at home and with cats, it's hard to not have cat hair all over the place, including on your dark pants.

Jennie wore a bright yellow shirt and a light blue skirt, as well as a small hairclip in her hair, which provided balance for her left side.

Bridgit's outfit consisted of a white sweater that was buttoned up to the top so that you couldn't see the shirt underneath and a golden-colored skirt that reached to about half a foot below her knee – comfortable, flexible, and reasonable.

"Sorry," Bridgit said a little huffily. "I had to convince my parents to let me come. Since my sister went missing last night, they're afraid I might disappear too."

"What?" Jennie asked, now a little bit more worried.

"See," Bridgit sighed, "my sister, her name is Kima, yesterday she was supposed to be home from her lesson yesterday at around six, but she never got home. My parents are getting very worried that she might be kidnapped or something, and they didn't want me to leave today in fear that I might also disappear, but I eventually convinced them to let me leave, on the condition that I'd keep looking for Kima. And I am."

"Alright," Tan sighed, "as long as it doesn't interfere with our mission."

"Oh, it won't interfere. I have a couple ideas where she might be. Oh, and I did some scrying last night, and it looks as though one of the two remaining crystals that Nefertimon mentioned is active, in case you're interested."

Nobody had much time to contemplate this, as John ran very quickly to the cave's entrance and stopped, very much out of breath. It appeared as though the twins had once again thought alike, as John was also wearing a bright yellow shirt and a blue pair of slacks. "Sorry," he panted, "but I was sleeping outside again, and without an alarm clock – well, you get the idea." Jennie sighed, knowing exactly what had happened once again.

"Well," Rhenna said, "now that we're all here, let's go." Everyone nodded, and Tan led the way down the cavern until they reached the carving once again. Tan placed his hand on the carving, and the six of them were transported once again into the alternate dimension known as the digital world.

.----.

"Hello?" a little girl called in the dark forest. "Hello?" she called again, not getting any answer at all, not even a friendly echo. "Is anyone there?" she called once again, and this time, the cry of a bird answered her. It was a rather large bird, and if it had been standing right next to the little girl, it would have stood at exactly her height – which isn't saying much, since the girl was rather young and her height matched her small age. She only saw its silhouette on the dawn clouds above, but in reality, it had a brilliant white crest upon its head, while the rest of its plumage was a lovely crimson shade.

.--.

Eaglemon

Level: Ultimate (Yes, the first ultimate!)

Abilities: Mountain Screech, Feather Storm

.--.

"That's a really pretty bird!" the girl said, and then she sat down on the ground, moping a little bit. "Oh, if only I could just sprout wings and fly away from here like that bird."

Suddenly, from where her cross-legged position had a small hole in it, there was a bright glow, sort of orange-colored, which floated up and into the little human girl's hands. (A/N: And I stress the human part, for reasons that you will see shortly.) "What's this?" she asked, looking at what it actually was – a small piece of the tiger-eye gem shaped almost like an almond.

Before she could figure it out, however, a large "HOOOOOOOO!" came from deep within the forest. The little girl was very spooked by this and closed her eyes, saying in a frightened tone, "I just want to get out of here!"

Then there was a poof. And the girl was no longer there – at least, she was no longer a little girl. She was not even human anymore – she had turned into an almost-perfect clone of the Eaglemon that she had seen earlier. She noticed that for two seconds, wondering why she now had wings instead of arms, but then she decided that her little question could wait until she got out of there. So, she spread her new found wings and flew away – a little bit clumsy, but still alright at it. She had no idea where she was going – just that she needed to get as far away as possible from that area.

.--.

When the mages arrived in the cave – not falling unconscious on the way there, unlike last time – their digimon partners were awaiting them, along with both the egg and another unknown digimon. It could easily be described as a white cat, although its grace and beauty could not be put into words. At times, it almost seemed to be semitransparent, a white tint but letting the background shine through. And that's not taking into account the little tiny symbol on its forehead – an almost-almond-ish shape with the points going up and down and the bottom point cut off, with two more almond-shapes on the sides, their bottoms cut off as well.

The digimon ran over to their partners – except for the new one, which sat next to the egg still. Bridgit hugged Spikecornmon, being careful not to get poked by the prickles, and after the exchange of hellos, asked, "Spikecornmon, who is that other digimon who's sitting by the egg?"

Spikecornmon said happily, "Oh, don't mind her. That's just Crystamon. She's been here all night, saying that she's waiting for someone. And when I asked her who, she only said that the one she was waiting for is a human girl and, at that point, was already in this world."

.--.  
Crystamon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Gemstone Blitz, Titan Paw

.--.

"You don't think… no, it couldn't be," Bridgit pondered, and then shook her head. "Come on, let's go. We have to deliver the egg to Seraphimon's castle, remember? We can probably take a Trailmon – that's a train-like digimon that comes in several varieties – to the forest terminal, and I think I read something in my book about there being one around here somewhere."

The other mages all nodded, and the six humans, seven digimon, and one egg set out into the forest to try and find a Trailmon to take them to the forest terminal. And their hike through the woods took an uneventful couple hours, with only a couple of rest breaks when Rhenna complained about being tired – Bridgit shook her head then because Rhen was actually just sitting on a giant leaf and riding on that – and then when Jennie accidentally fell off of John's flying rock and landed in a big mud puddle – it was actually quite funny, but John was horrified and apologizing constantly to his sister, who kept insisting it was alright.

Anyway, after all that had happened, something finally happened that was noteworthy. They heard a large amount of screeching ahead of them, and as they kept walking the cause became obvious – a large group of Eaglemon was pecking this other one very hard. The Eaglemon that were doing the pecking were saying things like, "Get away from here, traitor!" and the one being pecked was doing most of the screeching, trying to get away. Maybe if those birds had stopped pecking the one in the middle for a minute, they would have found out the truth. But no, they had to keep pecking and find out the hard way.

There was also a group of Eaglemon that was hovering over the warring group, egging them on. Bridgit ran up to one of them and asked, "Excuse me, but what's going on here?"

The Eaglemon cast Bridgit a suspicious eye, but then said, "The traitorous one has returned! And he was under strict orders to never return; else he would receive death by pecking!"

"Sounds more like a she to me," Jennie noted, listening quietly to the screeches and cries from the center of the fray.

The Eaglemon that Bridgit was talking to stated, "Regardless of whether he sounds like a girl or not, every digimon has their own unique code, and this one's code matches the traitor's completely. And the law must be followed!"

"Let me see," Bridgit said, walking towards where the Eaglemon were pecking. When they wouldn't let her through, she pulled out her diamond and fired a warning laser, saying more forcefully this time, "I said, let me see!" The warring Eaglemon were frightened by her sudden act against them, and backed away slowly. The frightened bird that had been being pecked for some time now huddled where it stood, and Bridgit could just make out a little voice saying, 'I don't like birds anymore.'

Bridgit looked the bird over, comparing every detail to the other ones in the group. She looked for anything that might have any meaning – a millimeter off of the pattern, a fraction of a color difference in the beak, anything. Of course, she didn't have to look that far – on the bird's right leg, there was a strange lump, almost in the shape of an almond. Yes, more with the almonds again. Unknowingly, Bridgit touched the lump and pulled on it, expecting it to stay intact but still testing it. What actually happened was completely unexpected.

The lump came off and instantly transformed into a small piece of the tiger-eye gem. What was really weird – the bird then transformed into a little girl, roughly three-quarters of Bobby's height. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open, but you could tell they were a deep, earthy brown. So was her hair – somewhat short, but a crisp brown shade with a few streaks of golden highlights, as well as a couple flakes of dandruff here and there. Her outfit was made up of a pair of khaki capris and a white shirt with a large cat face on the front that said "NYAN". Of course, that isn't taking into account the dozens of bruises and scratches that she had accumulated over the past few minutes. Everyone gasped, especially the other Eaglemon, and the little girl fainted into Bridgit's open arms. Bunimon stood nearby, ribbons at the ready.

.--.

When the little girl woke up, she was on the ground, underneath a warm blanket made of leaves, and there was a small glass of hot cocoa sitting right next to her head. Bridgit sat by her feet, almost falling asleep herself. "B…Bridgit?" the little girl said quietly, still not quite fully awake yet.

"You're awake," Bridgit said, still not looking towards the girl. "I was very worried about you. Do you have any idea how hurt you were?"

"No," the little girl replied, trying to sit up but finding herself too tired. "Not really. All I remember is being picked on by those mean birds."

Bridgit then turned towards the girl and said, "You're lucky to be alive. In fact, you're lucky we found you at all. Do you have any idea how worried everyone is back home about you?"

The little girl replied, "It wasn't my fault, it was those birds…"

Bridgit raised her voice a little bit here. "You could have gotten your bones broken, you could have been knocked unconscious, you could have… could have died." The little girl nearly burst into tears here, but then Bridgit lowered her voice and smiled. "But the important thing is that you didn't. And that's what matters, Kima."

Here, the other mages said in unison, "Kima?"

Bobby said alone, "_She_'s your sister? From your letters, I gathered that she was taller and…" John levitated a leaf and held it fast to Bobby's mouth, shutting him up.

Bridgit then suddenly remembered something and pulled the little tiger-eye out of her pocket saying, "I almost forgot. This belongs to you – at least, I think it does."

Kima pushed Bridgit's hand away, saying, "I can't touch that. Not after what it did to me back there. I can't change back to myself, and that could have saved me back there if I'd been able to."

Here, Crystamon jumped onto the makeshift bed. "Never fear, I'll help you with that."

"Who are you?" Kima asked the small cat, who was proceeding to rub herself all over Kima's head.

"I'm Crystamon!" the digimon said happily. "I'm your digimon partner, and as I said, I'd be more than happy to help you with your powers."

"Alright," Kima said, still not understanding this whole thing about the digimon and stuff.

("And I'll explain all about everything around if you want," Crystamon said in a bubbly way as she noticed Kima's confusion.)

That's when the Eaglemon that Bridgit had been talking to flew up to Kima and landed right next to her. It said, "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. By way of apology, I'd like you to have this." She pulled from beneath her wing a beautiful band of knitted golden yarn. "You can wear this, and if you ever come back, we won't mistake you for the traitor again. Besides, it would look good on you. It matches your hair quite nicely."

"Thank you," Kima said shyly, and she put it around her head like a headband.

"And don't worry, Eaglemon," Bridgit said happily. "If we find the traitorous one, we'll make sure to teach him a lesson for you."

"Thank you, humans," the Eaglemon said, and it, along with its fellows, waved goodbye with its wings as the mages – and Kima – headed off towards the nearest Trailmon terminal.

_Will Kima ever get the hang of her new powers? And what about the traitorous Eaglemon? Find out next chapter!_

Author's Note: Nyan is the Japanese word for "Meow", and I think that the title is one of the lines of some song or something... but it fits. So anyway, please read, review, and don't kill me if I take too long to update!


	10. Nine Lives

Digimon: Elemental Mages

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Got it? Good.

Nine Lives

"Why do we have to take a break _every ten minutes?_" Bridgit complained, collapsing on the soft earth for the fifth time that day.

"Because," Tan stated in an aggravated tone as he sat down as well, "Rhenna's tired and needs to stop for a couple minutes. So stop complaining."

Bobby muttered, "Yeah, like she needs to rest her legs after riding on that giant vine of hers. Yeesh, she should try walking once in a while." Rhenna glared at him from her resting place, silently implying that if he didn't shut his mouth, he would suffer the wrath of a thousand razor-sharp flying leaves. He, in turn looked back over towards Rhenna, silently implying himself that if she dared to do that, her leaves would be frozen solid and hurled back in her direction.

The digimon were mostly trying to ignore the fact that their partners were silently arguing, focusing their thoughts mostly on sleeping, as well as protecting the egg.

Kima, in fact, was the only mage who was in semi-high spirits at this time. She was sitting by a large tree, her tiger-eye gem and the Eaglemon elder's headband in her hands, one on top of the other. She was half asleep, thinking about how good it had felt to fly – even if it had caused her to be almost pecked to death wrongly. _Oh well_, she mused silently. _I wonder what it would feel like to be a little cat like C –_ she flinched unconsciously. _No, I can't try that yet. I can't control my powers yet. What if I can't turn back this time? I need some way to focus them – something that will help me to turn back into myself._

The next thing she knew, Kima's hands were feeling quite warm. She opened one eye, and then opened both in surprise at what she saw. Her tigereye gemglowed brightly before splitting in half and revealing a small chain oftiny gems within. The chainfloated up into the air, and hovered there slightly beforeweaving itself into the headband that the Eaglemon had given her.Then, suddenly,the glowing just suddenly stopped, and the band of knitted yarn was now dotted with tiny pieces of her tiger-eye that made it look almost just like a small tiara. Kima stared at it in awe for a couple seconds.

She didn't have much time to dwell on this fact, however, because from up in the sky came a loud screech, similar to the one that she heard when she first arrived in the digital world. A large bird flew low over the group, its shadow covering the sun completely for a few seconds before passing by. Kima became greatly startled, and Bridgitand the twins woke up at this noise, although the rest of them hardly noticed.

And trouble it was. What landed on the earth nearby was a very large Eaglemon, its talons sharp and its eyes with a menacing look in their eyes. It looked sharply over toward Kima, and said (with a male voice), "You have something that I want."

Bridgit immediately sprang up and placed herself right in between the bird and her sister, saying, "What could Kima have that you could possibly want?" Kima huddled by the tree, clutching the headpiece for dear life.

The Eaglemon stated plainly yet darkly, "She stole my data. The least she can do in return is give me the elder's headdress."

Bridgit now removed her diamond from her pocket, thinking, _so this must be the traitorous one that they were talking about._ Aloud, she stated, "The elder gave her that – and she's not about to give it to you. And if you try to force her, I'll make sure you fail!"

"So be it," the Eaglemon traitor stated. He then flew up into the air and spread his wings wide, crying "Feather Storm!" as, well, a storm of feathers (A/N: sorry, couldn't figure out a better way to describe that) rained down upon Bridgit and her sister.

Bridgit held out her diamond and conjured a white shield to protect the two of them, but after only a few rounds the shield broke, leaving no protection. Bridgit screamed, being hit by the majority of the attack. She fell to the ground and clutched her ankle, which was causing the majority of her pain. Jennie and Bunimon ran quickly over to her to try and heal her wounds.

Eaglemon landed right in front of Kima and crept slowly toward her. "Now there is nothing stopping me from getting what I want," he said triumphantly.

Crystamon ran over to Kima, who was huddled in a tight ball, and urged her, "Kima, you have to use your powers! You have to defend yourself. Otherwise that thing will take the headband – and your crystal with it!"

_She knows…_ Kima thought for a second wonderingly, and then she stated in a frightened tone, "But what if that happens again? What if I can't turn back again?"

Crystamon butted her head into Kima's face. "Worry about that later! Right now, you have to transform! If it makes you more comfortable, don't do Eaglemon again. Just do something!"

Kima then reached her arms out in back of her and grabbed the tree so that she could pull herself up to her feet. She put the headband around her neck and pulled it up to cross her forehead, saying, "Alright, I'll do it. Just, promise to help me change back if I have trouble, okay?"

Crystamon smiled and nodded, "I promise." And as Kima smiled with confidence, the little cat-like digimon and the headband both began to glow bright orange, the tiny tiger-eye pieces shining the brightest of all.

U L T I M A T E D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Crystamon digivolve to…" the little cat cried as she completely transformed from a cat into a beautiful warrior maiden. (Yeah, sort of like Gatomon to Angewomon.) She gained bright golden full-body armor, as well as beautiful silvery hair that flowed down to reach her knees although tied in multiple places to create a long, thick pony-tail. Around her neck appeared a long, bright pearl necklace of cerulean which sparkled in the light, and in her hand appeared a quarterstaff of golden wood… "Chatmon!"

E N D U L T I M A T E D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Wow…" Kima said in awe as she saw what Crystamon had become. What had been the little white cat-like digimon was now a beautiful woman-like creature, although she kept a pair of cat-like ears and a tail. Her armor shone in the sunlight, as did her hair, but what really stood out was her staff and necklace, which shone almost with light of their own.

.--.

Chatmon (pronounced the French way – SHAH-mon)

Level: Ultimate (hence the new digivolution banner)

Abilities: Spirit Slash, Ages Charm

.--.

Kima took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes and concentrated. Her headband glowed once again, and this time, so did she. Her form then changed slowly until she had completely transformed, once again into Eaglemon. She took off into the sky, and the traitorous one did as well. Chatmon, meanwhile, stayed on the ground, watching and waiting for an opportunity.

"Mountain Screech!" Kima cried as she opened her mouth (now a beak) and a sonic blast came out of it and flew towards the traitorous one, who flew higher to dodge it.

The traitorous one retaliated with another "Feather Storm!" which flew towards Kima, who turned to the right and dodged.

John, from the ground, said, "Neither one's landing any hits. Is there any way Kima can win?"

Bridgit said quietly from where she sat, "Probably. I'm just not sure why my shield didn't hold up." She winced slightly as Jennie accidentally touched a hurting spot the wrong way as she helped Bunimon wrap the Pink Ribbon.

Kima and the traitor continued to attack and dodge without hitting their targets. Finally, Chatmon leapt into action by leaping (sorry for the pun) into the air, surprisingly seeming to stay afloat. She removed her pearls from her neck and, while holding them in front of her, spread them out in a circle. They began to glow brightly, forming a pattern with three small circles within the big circle, and as the warrior cried "Ages Charm!" small circular lights flew from the pearls and surrounded the traitorous one in the same pattern. He screeched, but it was no use – he was frozen in place.

Kima smiled inside, although her Eaglemon form did not really have the ability to show it.

Chatmon was in no way finished, however. She concentrated once again, and her staff began to glow brightly as well. She let go of her beads to grasp the staff with both hands and twirled it around once, creating long trails following the paths of its ends. She let go with her left hand and slashed it toward the traitor, saying, "Spirit Slash!"

And it would probably have done more damage than it did, if the traitorous one hadn't broken the Ages Charm at the last second and flown away, just getting hit in the tail. As he flew away, he said, "I'll be back to get you for this – make no mistake about that."

As Bridgit and the twins watched the traitor fly away, Chatmon and Kima landed on the ground. Chatmon glowed yellow and shrunk down to Crystamon. Kima took a deep breath once again, and then after a couple seconds began to glow slightly. She then reverted back to her normal, human form. She opened her eyes and looked quickly at her hands to make sure she was herself again, and then grabbed Crystamon and hugged her tightly, crying happily, "I did it! I did it! I changed back! Yey! Yey!"

Crystamon, while being hugged, managed to squeak out, "Kima…you're…squishing…me…I…can't…breathe…"

Tan, Rhen, and Bobby then woke up (finally) and got up. Bridgit noticed and said sarcastically, "Good morning, sunshines. How were your naps?"

Tan said in an annoyed tone, "Fine. What'd we miss?"

John replied, "Oh, nothing. Just the Eaglemon traitor showed up and tried to kill Kima, but she mastered her powers and Crystamon digivolved to the next level. Personally, I wasn't sure there _was_ one past champion…"

Bobby was now annoyed. "Great. Thanks a lot, Rhenna. Because you asked for a rest stop, _we_ missed all the action." Rhenna sent a couple vines in his direction, which he easily shooed away with some ice.

Bridgit, meanwhile, was thinking to herself, _that's all well and good, but why were my powers so weak?_

_Why were Bridgit's powers so weak? If Eaglemon returns, will he be beaten or victorious? Find out next chapter!_

Author's note: Yey, I'm officially done with the already written stuff! (And if anyone says anything about the other chapter that was up on AnimeAdmirers, I'll just let you know now that I'm completely redoing that section.) Now it should take a lot longer for me to update though, so please read, review, and don't kill me because I don't update for a while! (I need to make sure I didn't do something bad in some of my previous chapters though...)


	11. Cave Fossam

**Digimon: Elemental Mages**

By BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: Like I said in the last 10 or so chapters, I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Cave Fossam**

Bridgit was having trouble focusing as she walked. _Why were my powers so weak against Eaglemon? _she asked herself over and over again as she walked, slowly lagging behind the others. _Why wasn't I able to protect Kima back there…?_

"What's with her?" Rhenna asked, looking back toward Bridgit in a confused manner. "She was complaining about me wanting to take a break, and now look."

Bobby replied, skating on a thin sheet of ice he had conjured, "Maybe she doesn't want any of your nasty stink to rub off on her." Tan and Rhenna both sent him a death glare, which he brushed off.

John threw up his hands and, waving them, said, "Enough fighting, you three. After all, we're almost at the castle."

"Thank goodness for that," Jennie said, leaning back happily atop her brother's floating boulder. "I've been getting a headache from all of the bickering."

And thus commenced a long string of chatter between the twins, John's portions consisting mostly of comments expressing concern for his sister's health, and Jennie's lines consisting mostly of assurance that she was indeed fine, it was nothing more than a minor headache, and it was only because of the arguing trio. Bunimon and Canismon sighed.

Spikecornmon lagged behind a bit to let Bridgit catch up to her, and then, walking at the same pace as her human partner, the porcupine-like unicorn asked, "Is something the matter, Bridgit? You normally don't lag behind this much."

Bridgit looked down, almost surprised to hear her partner's voice next to her. After a moment, she smiled weakly and said, "It's nothing. Don't worry about me." She then ran forward a little bit to catch up with the rest of the group.

Now where was Kima in all of this, one might ask? Simple, really. She was currently practicing her powers and protecting Ophanimon's egg all at the same time. Transformed into Crystamon's form, she and her partner were playing tag on the ground, although Kima kept losing because she had volunteered to carry the egg strapped to her back.

But anyway, the group managed to make it out of the thick forest that they had been traveling through, at which time they laid eyes upon a huge, translucent palace. A large prismatic barrier sparkled around it, obviously to protect the palace from intruders. Tan, being the first to get out of the forest, had to put on his goggles just to be able to see in all of the glare. The rest of them (save Bridgit, who still had enough cover from the trees) had to shade their eyes with their hands.

("But are you _sure_ you're okay?" John continued asking his sister.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Anyway, it's gone away already," Jennie assured her brother.)

Tan looked the castle over for a second, and then he said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside." He started off toward the castle, and everyone else began to follow him.

Except, of course, for Bridgit, who lagged behind for a few seconds, looking over the castle again suspiciously. Spikecornmon asked her quietly, "What's wrong? You seem distrustful of this."

"Something just doesn't feel right," Bridgit said, but then she shrugged it off and ran forward to catch up with the rest of them again.

It would be wise to note that Kima and Crystamon were still currently several meters inside the woods, resting quickly because the former was not used to running around in such a small form for such a large amount of time, especially with a relatively giant egg strapped to her back.

Back with the main group, they had almost reached the entrance to the castle – a single doorway in the prismatic barrier. Tan and Raptomon began to walk forward to open the door, while Bridgit pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and began to scry for the simple reason that she still had that bad feeling about the situation. Her fears were confirmed by her vision just as Tan was about to knock on the door.

"Now I understand, it's a trap," she muttered, her eyes widening.

Right on cue, the ground opened up beneath the six of them. And, due to vacuum-like pressures involved, not even John's levitation skills could prevent them from falling down into the deep chasm that opened up.

A loud scream could be heard from outside the chasm, so loud that not even Kima and Crystamon could ignore it. They both ran (Kima still transformed into her partner's form) toward the source of the sound, but when they reached it, it was too late. The ground had swallowed the six children, and had sealed behind itself.

"Sis?" Kima called out, transforming back into her human self. Failing to see Bridgit – or anyone else for that matter – she called louder, "Bridgit!" She received no answer.

* * *

"Stop following me."

"No."

"Stop following me!"

"No!"

"For the last time, Rhenna, stop following me!" Bridgit was nearly fed up with the other girl, who was currently walking just a couple meters behind her in the dark cavern they had fallen into. "I need to find my sister, I don't need company while doing so, and you're just getting on my nerves."

Rhenna replied with a slightly squeaky, almost teary tone, "Well, I need to get out of here too! And besides, there are some things about you I don't understand."

"Oh great," Bridgit said sarcastically. "Little Miss Popular wants to know more about _me_. You were asked to spy on me by Tom, weren't you?"

"His name is Tan," Rhenna replied, "and it was my _own_ idea to ask you. I was worried earlier, okay?"

That statement made Bridgit stop in her tracks. She then began to laugh sardonically, stating, "You, worried about me. Now _that's_ funny. You know, you don't really come off as the type of person who would actually _care_ about others."

"Well, I _am_ worried," Rhenna said. "I'm quite worried about you and everyone else in the group. I care a lot."

Bridgit scoffed. "Yeah, you do a real good job of showing it, too."

"Look," Rhenna said, almost in tears, "I _do_ care. I just can't say anything around Tan. I'm afraid of losing his friendship, okay? He's only known that one side of me, and I'm afraid that if he knows that I actually care, he might not like me any more."

(Dewmon and Spikecornmon, meanwhile, were tailing their partners at a slight distance. Both of them sighed, each thinking that their human partner was being way too stubborn for their liking.)

Not quite believing the other girl's story but fed up with all of the noise, Bridgit sighed, and then sat down against the cavern's wall. "Fine, you win. You can follow me. I need to see if I can figure out the way out though." She then proceeded to pull her diamond from her pocket.

Rhenna smiled, sitting down herself. "And while you're doing that, I'll see if I can grow us some food quickly – I don't know about you, but I'm certainly hungry." She then removed her emerald from her pocket. Upon looking at it, however, she gasped and looked up at Bridgit, whose eyes were also widening.

Both of their gems had cracked in half, revealing themselves to have been hollow. All that remained besides the shells – which were dulling by the second until they became an opaque charcoal grey – was a tiny, glittering stone (or in Rhenna's case, two of them) that looked almost identical to the original except for a shrunken size.

"What's going on?" Rhenna asked, her hand accidentally dropping one of the two tiny emeralds to the ground. At once, from where it landed, a thick vine shot up from floor to ceiling that was covered in large blue fruits. Rhenna backed away slowly, shaking slightly.

"I-I have no clue," Bridgit said, suddenly noticing that the arm that was still holding her mini-diamond had now become completely invisible. Calling over to her partner, she asked, "Spikecornmon, what's going on? There was nothing about this type of thing in the book!"

Spikecornmon and Dewmon looked quietly at their partners. The unicorn then stated, "I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd think your powers are getting stronger."

"You might not want to lose those gem fragments though," Dewmon pointed out, noting the small stone Rhenna had dropped.

Rhenna quietly picked up her fragment, having forced herself to calm down, and looked her pair of stones over, turning them over and over in her hand. "They look almost as if they could be earring stones," she mused to herself as her free hand made its way quietly to remove the small earring from her left ear. She removed first the left earring, then the right earring, and placed an emerald on top of each. A slight glow was emitted from the objects, which died down quickly to reveal her earrings and emeralds bonded together.

Bridgit, meanwhile, took a good look at her mini-diamond (which, along with her arm, was now completely visible).

* * *

_A young blond boy smiled as he gave a young brown-haired girl a small gift. As she opened it, her mouth opened in awe at the sight of such a beautiful necklace. It was a small chain of silver-colored links – probably not real silver, but pretty nonetheless – from which hung a small, clear, diamond-shaped stone. Looking up at the boy, she said, "Oh, Alex, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"_

"_I was hoping you'd like it," the boy replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just slightly upset I was only able to afford quartz. Diamond is your birthstone, after all."_

"_No, it's wonderful, Alex," the girl replied, putting the necklace on. "I absolutely love it."_

_The boy smiled and laughed a nice, happy laugh. "I'm glad you like it, Bridgit."_

* * *

Bridgit looked at the diamond fragment for another few seconds, a tear forming at the edge of her eye. Quickly removing from around her neck a small chain of silver-colored links with an empty place for a small stone, she thought to herself, _well, Alex, you always wanted to give me a diamond. Perhaps this is the next best thing to that._ She placed her small fragment into the empty area on the necklace, and after a moment of softly glowing, the two bonded.

Rhenna looked over at Bridgit quickly, and then asked, "Okay, what's wrong now? Why are you crying about this?"

Bridgit started for a moment, and then she put her necklace back on, muttering, "I wasn't crying."

"So why did I see a tear?"

"I wasn't crying!" Bridgit then changed the subject. "Now, come on. I'm sensing an exit that way." She pointed toward where the cavern lead.

"How can you sense it without scrying?" Rhenna asked, confused as she quickly approached the vine and examined the fruits on it. She pulled a few fruits off the vine, placing them in a bag she made quickly out of one of the large, drooping leaves hanging from the vine.

"You know what, I'm not sure. I guess I just can now," Bridgit stated, starting down the path. Rhenna paused for a second, but then she began to follow right behind her.

Spikecornmon and Dewmon both rolled their eyes before quickly hurrying off to follow their partners.

* * *

After a few minutes time, the two girls and their digimon found themselves to be in the middle of a larger room of the cavern. A small bit of light peeked through from the ceiling, indicating a possible exit – by air, anyway. Rhenna observed, "We might be able to get out of here if we can get up there."

"Agreed," Bridgit stated, examining the walls nearby the hole to see if there was anything that she could use to create a ladder or other type of exit.

"Not so fast," came a voice from the other side of the chamber. When Bridgit and Rhenna looked, they saw that they were not alone. The creature that stood on the other side of the room looked like it could have been a royal elf; its long white hair glittered with glowing stars. Its clothing was of animal skins and looked Native American, and strapped to its back was a beautiful bow of cherry wood.

**Hoshimon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Blossom Arrow, Cloak of Stars**

"Okay, now what?" Rhenna stated, thoroughly confused.

"You cannot leave this place," Hoshimon stated, pulling its bow from its back, "until you face me. All you must do is strike me once together."

"Of course," Bridgit said sarcastically. "Why would it be _any_ other way?"

"Don't worry, we'll handle this," Spikecornmon and Dewmon stated, running forward. The gems sparkled brightly, and the two digimon glowed.

"Spikecornmon, digivolve to… Pegacornmon!"

"Dewmon, digivolve to… WildFloramon!"

"Rainbow Horn!"

"Corn Silk Petal Blast!"

The two attacks aimed directly for Hoshimon, but before they could connect, Hoshimon covered itself in its cloak while stating, "Cloak of Stars!" It then disappeared, leaving the attacks to connect only with thin air.

Their opponent reappeared a few seconds later, laughing amusedly. "Nice try, but not good enough. After all, you can't defeat me at your current level."

"What does that mean?" Rhenna asked rhetorically. No one had a chance to answer, however, as Hoshimon drew its bow string back at that time and, shouting, "Blossom Arrow!" let loose a pair of magenta-colored bolts that aimed straight for the other digimon. Both tried to leap out of the way, but Pegacornmon's leg got bruised a little bit.

_Argh,_ Bridgit thought, attempting to concentrate as best she could. _Think, Bridgit, think. There's got to be some way…_

* * *

_Finally, Chatmon leapt into action by leaping (sorry for the pun) into the air, surprisingly seeming to stay afloat. She removed her pearls from her neck and, while holding them in front of her, spread them out in a circle. They began to glow brightly, forming a pattern with three small circles within the big circle, and as the warrior cried "Ages Charm!" small circular lights flew from the pearls and surrounded the traitorous one in the same pattern. He screeched, but it was no use – he was frozen in place._

* * *

"I've got it!" Bridgit exclaimed, making Rhenna jump. "Only Kima could affect Eaglemon before because he was of a higher level. Hoshimon must be of that same level, so in order to be able to strike, _our_ digimon need to get to the next level. (Like in chapter 6, when the protagonistic Legendary Warriors could not affect Gigasmon because he had a beast spirit compared to them only having human ones.)" She then called out, "Pegacornmon!"

"I hear you, Bridgit," the fairy unicorn replied as she landed and took battle stance once again. "And I think that's an excellent idea. Shall we try it?"

Rhenna then called, "WildFloramon, did you hear that?"

WildFloramon nodded as she took her own battle stance. "Let's try it then."

Rhenna and Bridgit then concentrated hard, and their gems glowed brightly in their respective colors. A few seconds later, the digimon also began to glow.

U L T I M A T E . D I G I V O L U T I O N

"Pegacornmon, digivolve to…" the unicorn cried as her wings folded in back of her and transformed into long, feathered versions. Her fur bleached and her horn sharpened, gaining a swirling screw-like pattern around it. Her hooves hardened to be just as hard as diamonds… "Elliosumon!"

"WildFloramon, digivolve to…" the flower fairy cried as the petals on her head grew to a much larger size and began to cover her hair. The petals eventually closed together to form a sort of helmet. Her wings, which had been relatively leaf-like, grew in size and became more like those of a butterfly, although retaining their bright green color. Her arms and legs were each covered by a pink glove or boot, respectively, and the leaves covering her body merged together into a brilliant scarlet dress… "Lotusmon!"

E N D . U L T I M A T E . D I G I V O L U T I O N

Where Pegacornmon had stood was now a pure white horse with wings like those of a dove. The fur almost seemed to radiate its own glow in the cavern, although that may just have been a trick of the little light that there was. Her horn now shimmered just like a pearl, although its sheer sharpness made it clear that it was more dangerous than it looked.

**Elliosumon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Needle Mane, Shimmering Horn**

Where WildFloramon had stood, meanwhile, was now a warrior maiden in a crimson dress. She now had a golden helmet that pointed forward, sort of like a bird's beak except flatter. She now had what appeared to be an actual sword attached to her waist, and although her limbs appeared to be as formal as that of a noble lady, it was apparent that the sword was capable of use. She also sported a pair of brilliant jade butterfly-like wings that just added to the surreal nature of her being.

**Lotusmon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Petal Blade, Rain of Pollen**

Hoshimon smiled. "So, you have grown sufficiently. That is good. But you still must strike me once together if you are to pass."

Elliosumon and Lotusmon nodded to each other. Elliosumon gathered energy in her mane, causing it to stand on end, and then released the energy in thousands upon thousands of flying needles with the single mention of the phrase "Needle Mane!" At the same time, Lotusmon extended her arms and, saying "Rain of Pollen!" brought forth a large cloud of power-numbing dust. The needles pinned Hoshimon to the back wall, and the pollen prevented it from using its Cloak of Stars ability.

Elliosumon then began gathering energy in her horn, after a few seconds causing it to glow so brightly as to almost light up the cavern completely. (Even Bridgit had to shield her eyes as she watched.) Upon the statement of the phrase "Shimmering Horn!" by the unicorn, the collected energy shot forth in several long, skinny ribbons of light that flew toward the trapped Hoshimon.

At the same time, Lotusmon unsheathed her sword slowly; gathering energy as it was revealed until it became fully unveiled, glowing a bright grassy green. She held it upright for a moment, but then with the single yell of "Petal Blade!" she slashed the sword, sending a bright wave of energy flying toward Hoshimon. (Think of what happens when Inuyasha, from the anime _Inuyasha_, uses his sword. Now imagine a bright green version of that coming from the attack of a warrior maiden-like fairy. It's sort of like that.)

The abilities met somewhere in the middle, and they combined rather well. Hoshimon, pinned to the wall and unable to escape, took the full force of the blast.

Bridgit and Rhenna had to shield their eyes in order to keep from going blind until the light died down, and when it did, Spikecornmon and Dewmon were sitting on the ground, back to their usual forms and exhausted. Hoshimon stood in front of the wall, apparently unscratched. But that didn't concern the girls at this moment, as they were too busy asking their partners if they were all right and if they needed assistance.

Hoshimon then walked up to them and stated, "You did well, children. Your abilities have grown marvelously. You may pass through." The digimon then smiled, turned around, and vanished.

"…What just happened?" Rhenna asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Bridgit replied.

* * *

"So this is the exit?" Rhenna asked, looking up at the ceiling of the cavern and seeing a hole that allowed some light through.

"I suppose so," Bridgit stated. "That looks pretty high to climb up."

"I'll take care of this," Rhenna stated, placing her hands on her earrings for a second and then touching the ground. A large vine, reminiscent of Jack and the Beanstalk, grew up to the ceiling, with leaves (supposedly) strong enough to hold a human.

* * *

Kima mused, "I wonder if they've found a way inside already, Crystamon."

Her cat-like partner then replied, "Well, since we're inside now, right by the entrance, don't you think we would have noticed them if they had come in?"

Then, of course, the two of them heard angry voices from just below the floor. One of them, sounding an awful lot like Rhenna, yelled, "What do you MEAN you can't break through?"

Another voice, this one sounding suspiciously like Bridgit, countered, "How was I supposed to know I've become unable to use those lasers?"

The first voice shouted, "AAAARGH, you're so annoying and USELESS!"

The second voice returned, "Ah, of course. Blame the _strange girl_ when she can't do something. Maybe it would be of benefit to you if I just disappeared."

A small screech then issued forth from the first girl, and the floor was broken through (thankfully not where Kima and Crystamon had been standing, although they were intrigued so much as to sneak closer as this happened), revealing a sighing Dewmon, a somewhat annoyed Spikecornmon, and a very flustered Rhenna standing on a leaf. Several seconds later, Bridgit popped into existence on said leaf, saying, "Actually, you know what, I don't think I want to benefit you. So I'll stay visible for now."

"Wow, sis," Kima interrupted, "you can turn invisible now? That's so cool! I wish I could do that!"

And then, completely by accident, Kima transformed into something so small that it can't easily be seen by the naked eye – a tiny clone of Yanmamon from when it performs Insect Ohm. (Yeah, it would appear that said clones were somewhat abundant in the forest where she had found herself in the Digital World.)

Bridgit, Rhenna, and the three digimon couldn't help giggling at this, while Kima merely transformed back into herself and stated in an annoyed manner, "Ha ha, very funny."

**_What happened to the other four children? Who is the mysterious 'Alex' in Bridgit's memory? Will the authoress ever update this story? Find out next chapter!_**

_Author's Note: Hoshimon's name comes from the Japanese word "hoshi", which means "star". (Hence its cloak of stars.) The title of this chapter, "Cave Fossam," is Latin for "Beware of Ditch." Special thanks to my sister for coming up with that one – Personally, I take French. Elliosumon's name is derived from Ellios, the human form of Pegasus from Sailor Moon SuperS, which I claim no ownership of._

_I've rewritten this chapter because I didn't like what I did with it. In the original version, I revealed too much about Rhenna and Bridgit, and both of them were actually out of character. Rhenna was too kind, while Bridgit was too trusting. Plus, I wanted to end it at a better spot. However, I don't know if anyone actually cares, seeing as I didn't get a single review for the original chapter anyway. I had to actually get help from my **dad** (who rocks, by the way, but that's not the point) to help me come up with the back stories for Tan and Bobby **which I specifically asked my reviewers to help me with** (and I may end up not bringing up ANYWAY)._

_I won't be like some other authors and threaten to not continue the story if I don't get any reviews because, frankly, I _want_ to finish this story. However, reviews certainly give me more motivation to write more of this more quickly, and the quicker I get this done, the quicker I can start some other fics that may or may not be more interesting. So, **please** tell me what you think of this story. Even a quick "good job" or "this story stinks" suffices. (You know I'm desperate when I actually decide to welcome flames with open arms.)_


End file.
